


Как в настоящих детективах

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Case Fic, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ушиваку кто-то пытается убить</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Haikyuu!SW2015 на diary.ru, команда Ушиджима, Ойкава и Ивайзуми, задание: кейс  
> Бета — Шуршунка

На Асахигаоке бурлило разнородное море голов, почему-то напомнившее поляну, заросшую камышом. Оглушительный свист подходящего поезда подействовал, словно порыв ветра — темные головы повернулись в одном направлении, а Ивайзуми оттолкнулся от ступеньки эскалатора и перемахнул сразу через трех человек — может, он успеет втиснуться в вагон. Внимание привлекла фигура, возвышающаяся над толпой на целую голову, — Ушивака стоял у самого края платформы и смотрел навстречу мчащемуся поезду. Толпа позади него сдержанно давила, но, похоже, Ушивака не замечал напора. Ивайзуми перелетел еще через три ступеньки. Поезд светил огромным желтым глазом прямо в лицо, толпа покачивалась в одном ритме, как вдруг от резкого толчка в спину Ушиваку бросило вперед, на миг четкий силуэт обозначился на фоне снопа света, а потом он с силой подался назад, скользя ногами по платформе.

Поезд пролетел мимо, двери распахнулись, выпуская поток людей и заглатывая новый, а Ивайзуми дрожащей рукой вцепился в перила эскалатора и перевел дух.  
На подошедший поезд он уже не успевал. Впрочем, на следующий сесть он тоже не смог.  
И лишь втиснувшись в третий по счету поезд, зажатый между горячими влажными телами, Ивайзуми позволил себе задуматься, кому могло понадобиться толкать Ушиваку на рельсы. Из такого положения очень сложно удерживать равновесие, еще сложнее вернуться в первоначальное. И не будь Ушивака человеком, отжимающим ногами больше пятисот килограммов, он бы оказался под поездом.

***

Домой Ивайзуми вернулся, безнадежно опоздав — разницы в шесть минут между поездами хватило, чтобы пропустить нужный автобус до дома, а следующего пришлось ждать двадцать минут. Не бог весть какие сроки, но вчера он устроил Ойкаве головомойку за то, что тот не следит за временем, а теперь сам облажался. Правда, Ивайзуми подозревал, что если Ойкаве не сказать, то он и не заметит.

Тот валялся под котацу, уткнувшись в учебник.

— А я видел, как сегодня Ушиджиму хотели столкнуть под поезд, — сообщил Ивайзуми, разуваясь, стряхивая с волос капли дождя и проходя в квартиру.

Ойкава поднял красные, как у поросенка, глаза:

— Что ты несешь, Ива-чан?

Вообще-то нести чушь — это была прерогатива Ойкавы. Поэтому он тут же получил щелбан и недовольно засопел.

— Серьезно тебе говорю, до сих пор колени трясутся, как представлю, если бы он не удержался — и вот мы ищем нового диагонального уже на завтрашнюю игру.

Ойкава посмотрел внимательно, потом отложил учебник и еще раз посмотрел. И торжественно сказал:

— Обещаю не стоять на краю платформы, Ива-чан.

— Идиот! Я о тебе даже не думал! — Ивайзуми запустил холодную руку Ойкаве за шиворот и начал щекотать.

Тот, извиваясь, отбивался, и проговорил сквозь смех:

— А то пришлось бы вам искать нового связующего.

— Да уж, — Ивайзуми выдохнул, но руку убирать не стал, просто вытянулся рядом, а Ойкава посмотрел заинтересованно.

— Нет, — нахмурился Ивайзуми, но вопреки своим словам погладил Ойкаву по животу. Пальцы скользнули по теплой гладкой коже, и Ойкава довольно вздохнул, расслабляясь.

— Если хочешь, — сказал он, — сегодня никуда не пойдем. Я учебник второй раз читаю.

Ивайзуми задумался. Сегодня у них был выходной, единственный за кучу времени день, когда им не надо было на учебу, на тренировку или еще по каким делам. И они договорились, что пойдут в клуб — может быть, получится с кем-нибудь познакомиться. Ойкава со своей девушкой расстался в прошлом месяце, а Ивайзуми прощальное сообщение от своей — получил на прошлой неделе. Учитывая, что это было сразу после проигрыша Тодаю, то воспринялось как-то блекло, а потом, когда Ивайзуми отошел от поражения, грустить стало уже поздно. В любом случае Марико была права — конкурировать с волейболом смысла никакого.

Ойкава прервал его размышления, выбравшись из-под котацу и раздеваясь на ходу. Ивайзуми перевернулся на спину, рассматривая длинные ноги и подтянутую задницу, погладил Ойкаву под коленом и лениво расстегнул пряжку от ремня.

— Щекотно, — Ойкава дернул ногой, и Ивайзуми еще раз погладил, ведя дальше по бедру, забрался пальцами под трусы и потрогал яички. — Ива-чааан, — проворчал Ойкава.

Ивайзуми приподнял бедра, стягивая джинсы; сбросил остальную одежду и схватил Ойкаву за руку. Тот как раз закончил раздеваться и подался навстречу, укладываясь сверху и ерзая еще мягким членом. Ивайзуми зарылся носом в волосы и погладил по спине, спускаясь ниже, тронул полушария ягодиц, хорошенько сжал, чувствуя, как медленно просыпается возбуждение.

Ойкава был ленивым и податливым, неторопливо ерзал и трогал языком горло, прикусывая кожу. Ивайзуми погладил расщелину и подтянул Ойкаву повыше, сжал его в объятьях и перекатился на живот, подминая Ойкаву под себя.

— М, — довольно выдохнул Ойкава, запрокидывая голову, и Ивайзуми прижался губами к ямочке под горлом. Бьющийся пульс отдавался во всем теле, а твердый член Ойкавы терся о пах, пачкая смазкой. — Ива-чан, возьми у меня в рот.

Ивайзуми послушно сполз ниже, облизал гладкий горячий член, и Ойкава быстро задышал, раскидывая ноги. Натянутая кожа яичек согревала ладонь, и Ивайзуми немного сжал пальцы, чувствуя упругость. Вобрал член в рот, провел языком вокруг головки, слизывая смазку, и сжал губы. Ивайзуми выпустил член изо рта, когда Ойкава потянул за волосы. Влажная, блестящая от слюны плоть прижалась к животу.

— Ива-чан, я так кончу, — прошептал Ойкава и погладил его по щеке.

— Захотел ты, а трахать мне? — упрекнул Ивайзуми и раздвинул Ойкаве ноги пошире, сгибая в коленях.

— Еще скажи, что ты не хочешь, — Ойкава рассеянно гладил себя по члену и размазывал по головке смазку, — такого великолепного Ойкаву-сана.

— Ойкава-сан сейчас получит кляп в зубы, — пообещал Ивайзуми и раздвинул ягодицы, открывая темную дырочку.

Наклонился, облизывая промежность, а Ойкава, застонав горлом, начал дрочить себе. Язык толкнулся в отверстие, и Ойкава заработал рукой быстрее.

— Если кончишь раньше меня, — предупредил Ивайзуми, — впредь будешь жить со своей рукой.

Ойкава прилежно убрал руки за голову и облизал губы, открывая белую кромку зубов.

— Знаешь, Ива-чан, когда я вижу твою голову у себя между ног…

— Кляп, Ойкава.

Указательный палец погрузился в тугую плоть, и Ойкава захныкал, двигая бедрами.

— Ты там слишком узкий, — Ивайзуми коротко поцеловал Ойкаву в колено и прижался лбом к ноге, пережидая всплеск возбуждения. По вискам катился пот, дыхание вырывалось из горла частыми толчками. 

— Давай же, Ива-чан, — в голосе Ойкавы зазвучала досада, — не рассыплюсь.

— Нет, давно не было, я за смазкой.

— Черт.

Ивайзуми поднялся, глядя на раскинувшегося по полу Ойкаву. Тот изучал его так пристально, что захотелось прикрыться. И вообще Ойкава походил на обожравшегося сметаны кота.

Смазка нашлась в столе, и Ивайзуми, стоя над Ойкавой, смазывал себя демонстративно медленно — до тех пор, пока тот не схватил его за ногу и не дернул, сердито проворчав:

— Ива-чан!

Ухмыляясь, Ивайзуми опустился на Ойкаву, обнимая его и подхватывая под ягодицы, нащупал задний проход и прижался скользкой головкой. Ойкава выдохнул, расслабился и закрыл глаза, а Ивайзуми протолкнулся дальше, поглаживая его по бедру.

Черные ресницы задрожали, когда Ивайзуми вошел до конца. Ощущение тугой плоти вокруг члена почти ошпарило, ознобом протянуло вдоль позвоночника, и Ивайзуми сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце. Ойкава приподнял веки — в уголках блеснули слезинки, и Ивайзуми подался назад, вытаскивая член почти до конца, и от контраста с прохладным воздухом зазнобило. Он толкнулся обратно, Ойкава охнул и закусил губу, а потом вытянул руку:

— Ива-чан, так хорошо?

— Да, — выдохнул Ивайзуми, ловя губами пальцы Ойкавы, — да, хорошо, очень. — Он толкнулся еще раз. — Зажмись, Ойкава, да, вот так, хорошо…

Собственный свистящий шепот отдавался в ушах, мешаясь с гулом крови и болезненными стонами Ойкавы, трение плоти о стенки заднего прохода раскаляло кровь, и Ивайзуми теперь просто двигался, с каждым толчком проваливаясь в горячее, бурлящее удовольствие.

Вокруг талии сомкнулись ноги, Ойкава вскидывал бедра и сжимался, нанизываясь на его член. Волнистые пряди растрепались и прилипли ко лбу, рука проскользнула между их телами, и Ойкава начал дрочить себе, не сводя взгляда с лица Ивайзуми.

Мокрые от пота плечи Ойкавы под ладонями скользили, звуки бьющей о плоть плоти сводили с ума, и Ивайзуми двигался, вбиваясь так глубоко, что упирался головкой в изгиб плоти. Оргазм родился в мошонке, накрыл тысячью покалывающих игл и опрокинул, заставляя хватать ртом воздух. Ойкава с искаженным лицом дрочил себе, и его «Ива-чан-ива-чан-ива-чан» сливалось в один бесконечный выдох.

Он кончил, стискивая ноги на талии так сильно, что стало больно, вскинул бедра, и они с Ивайзуми рухнули, обнимаясь и слушая оглушительную тишину.

— Блин, — сказал Ойкава через некоторое время. — Почему всегда после секса в голову лезет вопрос «зачем я этим занимаюсь».

— Потому что ты неблагодарная скотина, — довольно ответил Ивайзуми и шлепнул Ойкаву по животу.

— Я благодарная скотина! — возмутился Ойкава и почесался.

— Тогда я первый мыться, — вскочил Ивайзуми и покачнулся — Ойкава едва успел поймать за лодыжку, не давая упасть. — Ладно, — согласился Ивайзуми, — ты удовлетворенная и благодарная скотина.

И шмыгнул в душ — с Ойкавы бы сталось поставить ему подножку и опередить.

Когда он вышел, Ойкава стоял, завернувшись в одеяло, и смотрел в окно. Пряди топорщились сильнее обычного, и Ивайзуми дернул его за волосы.

— Иди мойся.

Ойкава сплющил нос об стекло.

— Может, все-таки пойдем в клуб?

Ивайзуми только пожал плечами — ему было все равно, а хороший секс всегда настраивал на благодушный лад. К тому же после душа его переполняла энергия.

— Если хочешь.

***

Сходили они все-таки не зря. Маленький клуб в двух кварталах от их дома был уютным, а после секса и отдыха энергия била ключом, поэтому Ивайзуми поволок Ойкаву танцевать брэйк. Они валяли дурака на сцене почти до самого закрытия, познакомились с кучей народу, прохохотали весь вечер, и обзавелись, кажется, миллионом телефонов. Но сейчас, шагая по холодной улице, Ивайзуми чувствовал, что страшно устал. Ойкава тоже молчал, даже не насвистывал, как обычно, а редкие порывы ветра пробирали до костей сквозь тонкую куртку.

— Давай в обход? — предложил Ойкава и дернул за руку. — Хочу прогуляться.

Ивайзуми пожал плечами, и они вышли на широкую улицу, освещенную фонарями. Идти было хорошо, район, прилегающий к одному из кампусов Тохоку, был им знаком, да и молчалось тоже неплохо. Завтра им с утра на тренировку, потом надо побывать на парах, а вечером начнется первый матч из серии игр, и отдохнуть получится нескоро. Университетский спорт оказался на голову тяжелее: после дружеских матчей в старшей школе, Ивайзуми представлял себе это иначе. Правда, говорили, что все так стало с приходом нового тренера — он ставил серьезные задачи и хотел, чтобы команда соответствовала. С другой стороны, это неплохо — нет соблазна расслабиться.

Они с Ойкавой свернули на неосвещенную дорожку и пошли дальше. В темноте район выглядел незнакомым, даже кусты, качавшиеся под порывами ветра, походили на скрюченных стариков, шуршащих вслед проклятья. Фигура впереди выросла из теней на обочине, и Ивайзуми даже сначала показалось, что это тоже дерево.

Потом фигура что-то сказала, прижимаясь щекой к плечу, и Ойкава толкнул Ивайзуми в бок. Оставалось только пожать плечами — почти все студенты жили либо в общежитии, либо снимали жилье неподалеку, чего бы Ушиваке быть исключением. Можно было нагнать и поговорить, если бы это был любой другой однокурсник или член команды, но это же Ушивака.

Ивайзуми вообще поражался, как тому удалось завести друзей в школе, более странного типа он не встречал. Ойкава продолжал пихать его в бок, и Ивайзуми закатил глаза:

— Ну что? — шепотом вопросил он.

— А вдруг сейчас на Ушиваку-чана нападут, мы спасем и заслужим его вечную признательность? — захихикал Ойкава как последний идиот.

Ивайзуми только толкнул его в ответ. Ушивака впереди притормозил — видимо, разговор по телефону вошел в решающую стадию. Он стоял, наклонив голову и развернув плечи, голос слышался приглушенно, и удавалось разбирать только отдельные слова. Похоже, неприятности с девушкой? Ивайзуми повеселел, а Ойкава, судя по его приглушенному фырканью, догадался о том же самом. Некоторым слишком легко все дается, Ивайзуми видел его девушку — красотка, как из журнала. Ойкава говорил, что она действительно была моделью.

Порыв ветра взъерошил кусты на обочине, заскрипели ветви, Ушивака вздохнул, сунул телефон в карман, а Ойкава в этот момент позвал:

— Привет, Ушивака-чан!

Тот резко обернулся, и в этот момент из кустов вылетел булыжник, ударив его в плечо. Ушивака отшатнулся, Ивайзуми бросился к кустам, врезаясь в переплетение ветвей, но нападавший словно сквозь землю провалился. А через секунду раздался шум мотора, шелест шин, и все заглохло.

Ивайзуми, уткнувшийся в сетчатый забор за кустами, хмуро ощупал его и нашел дыру. Сетка была аккуратно разрезана явно специальным инструментом.

— Ушел, — хмуро сказал он, выбираясь из кустов.

Ушивака по-прежнему держался за плечо, а Ойкава, присев, разглядывал булыжник. Самый обычный, испачканный в грунте, таких на любой стройке, где клали дорожки, было вагонами грузить можно.

— Охренеть, — сказал Ойкава и поднял взгляд. — А я думал, Ива-чан насочинял, будто кто-то тебя хотел столкнуть под поезд, чтобы я его за опоздание не пилил.

Вот заноза. Заметил-таки. 

— Лучше бы так за своими опозданиями следил, — проворчал Ивайзуми.

Ушивака, словно до него, наконец, дошло, о чем они говорят, вздрогнул.

— Так что? — спросил Ивайзуми.

— Кто тебя хочет прикончить? — голос Ойкавы лучился любопытством.

— Я не знаю, — хрипло сказал он. — Я думал, это все случайности.

— Ого, — Ойкава поднялся и оказался к нему почти вплотную. — Ого, — повторил он. — Этак мы и правда останемся без диагонального.

— Ива-чан…

Ивайзуми торопливо листал закладки в телефоне, выискивая ближайший медицинский пункт:

— Да ищу я, ищу. И в полицию придется заявить. Идемте, есть.

Ушивака какие-то время стоял на месте, а потом кивнул, и они пошли вместе — ближайший круглосуточный пункт с травматологией находился совсем рядом. Правда, признательным Ушивака не выглядел — скорее раздраженным и раздосадованным.


	2. Chapter 2

После травмпункта и полиции Ивайзуми уже не удивлялся, кому могло прийти в голову убить Ушиваку. На вопросы врачей и полицейских тот отвечал подробно и обстоятельно, при этом в каждом слове сквозило сомнение в профпригодности окружающих его людей.

Из травмпункта Ушивака вышел со словами: «Спасибо за помощь, дальше мне будут помогать более компетентные специалисты».

Ивайзуми сочувственно улыбнулся врачу, который провожал их вежливым поклоном, а за дверью от души врезал Ушиваке по голове.

— За что? — тот смотрел с искренним непониманием и даже какой-то обидой, и Ивайзуми понял, что не находит слов.

— Ива-чан хочет сказать, что ты вел себя как мудак, — любезно сообщил Ойкава, и Ивайзуми кивнул с облегчением.

— Почему?

— Потому что тем, кто только что тебе оказал помощь, не говорят, что пойдут к более компетентным людям. Это подразумевает, что вместо благодарности ты сообщил им об их криворукости и своем недоверии.

Ивайзуми посмотрел на Ойкаву с уважением.

— Но это правда, — нахмурился Ушивака.

— Даже если это правда, и их квалификация не дотягивает до уровня врачей сборной Японии, так говорить — настоящее свинство, — вдохновенно продолжил Ойкава, явно гордый собой, и Ивайзуми захотелось его треснуть. — Не всем, знаешь ли, быть профессорами. Кому-то надо оказывать первую помощь.

Ушивака моргнул, тоже посмотрел на Ойкаву и пошел назад.

— Ушиджима, прекращай, — Ивайзуми с Ойкавой рванули следом.

Ушивака вошел в приемную, попросил позвать врача и сообщил, глядя на него сверху вниз и чеканя слова:

— Говоря, что обращусь к более компетентным специалистам, я не подразумевал, что вы плохой врач. Как член сборной Японии по волейболу, я нахожусь под особым контролем командных врачей, и они лучше знают, что со мной делать. Извините.

Врач выронил ручку и открыл рот. Потом закрыл, поправил очки и откашлялся.

— Гм, — глубокомысленно изрек он, и Ивайзуми преисполнился сочувствия. — Я рад, что с вами все в порядке, — наконец сказал врач. — Желаю удачи. Спасибо.

Ушивака, абсолютно довольный, кивнул и пошел обратно. Ойкава смотрел ему в спину круглыми глазами, и на лице его явно читалось восхищение пополам с весельем.

— А, гм, — Ивайзуми нарушил молчание, которое воцарилось, пока они шагали по дороге от клиники. — Что сказали-то?

— Царапина, — пожал плечами Ушивака. — Завтра схожу к своему врачу, но я думаю, что играть смогу.

Ойкава вдруг остановился.

— Ива-чан.

— Если ты собираешься наняться Ушиджиме в охрану, то я против.

— С ума сошел? — оскорбился Ойкава. — Я хочу предложить переночевать Ушиваке-чану у нас, потому что мало ли что его поджидает дома.

— Вы спятили? — поинтересовался Ушивака.

— Заткнись, — посоветовал Ивайзуми и внимательно посмотрел на Ойкаву: тот выглядел собранным и решительным. — Ушиджима моется последним, — капитулировал он, а Ойкава удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Что за чепуха? Я иду домой…

— Ушивака-чан.

Ушивака заткнулся, а Ивайзуми решил сжалиться.

— Надо бы тебя проводить, чтобы проверить, что ты доживешь до завтрашнего матча, но у нас с Ойкавой на это нет сил. И до нашего дома ближе. Так что шагай вперед, пока мы добрые.

— От твоего приглашения невозможно отказаться, Ива-чан, — пробормотал Ойкава, и Ивайзуми его стукнул по уху.

Весь оставшийся путь до дома они шли молча. Ушивака, похоже, решил просто не спорить с опасным психом в лице Ойкавы, сам Ойкава меланхолично насвистывал, а Ивайзуми размышлял, где они, черт возьми, положат гостя — спальных мест было два, и те представляли из себя сложенные рядом футоны. На которых они совсем недавно трахались. Гм. Ивайзуми осторожно покосился на Ойкаву. Тот ответил ему невозмутимым взглядом и слегка пожал плечами. Интересно, они хотя бы простыни поменяли? А все из-за того, что этому придурку захотелось поиграть в детектива.

Перед дверью Ивайзуми вздохнул и подумал, что уже поздно что-то менять. Вставил ключ в замочную скважину и повернул. Внутри двери что-то щелкнуло, и Ивайзуми толкнул створку. Потом еще раз толкнул, уже понимая, что их сейчас ждет.

— Давай попробую я, — Ойкава отодвинул Ивайзуми.

Взялся за ключ, налег на дверь и попытался повернуть. Ивайзуми от души выругался — замок барахлил, но они с Ойкавой приноровились к нему, и раньше проблем не возникало. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, его давно стоило сменить.

— У нас проблемы? — поинтересовался Ушивака, пока Ивайзуми прикидывал, что лучше — вызывать службу по взлому дверей, залезть через окно и попытаться открыть изнутри или сразу выломать дверь.

— Он все-таки навернулся, — прокомментировал Ойкава и вздохнул. — Но почему именно сегодня?

Вопрос был риторическим. Ивайзуми подергал дверь, так ничего и не решив, а Ушивака вдруг сказал:

— Пропустите меня.

Осмотрел замок, тоже подергал ручку, к чему-то прислушиваясь, потом внимательно изучил дверь, а после молниеносным движением налег на нее, приподнимая и вынося из креплений. В прихожую он так и завалился — вместе с дверью, а Ивайзуми остался стоять, открыв рот.

— Круто, — выдохнул он в полном восторге, а Ойкава скривился так, будто у него разболелись зубы.

— Кто, интересно, будет нам ремонтировать дверь?

— Да ладно тебе, Ойкава, сейчас мы ее поставим обратно. Принеси инструменты.

На это потребовалось немного больше времени, но когда полотно встало на петли, было даже незаметно, что оно оттуда снималось. А вот с замком нужно было что-то делать. Ивайзуми взял отвертку в зубы и присел в прихожей.

— Валите отсюда, — невнятно сказал он, приступая к вывинчиванию замка. Сейчас новый замок им никто не вставит, и оставлять завтра квартиру открытой не хотелось. Может, получится отремонтировать хотя бы на один раз.

Ойкава почему-то не внял совету и устроился напротив, опираясь о стену. Ушивака с любопытством смотрел на Ивайзуми, и от такого пристального внимания начали гореть уши.

— Ива-чан, как ты думаешь, кто мог желать смерти Ушиваке-чан?

Ивайзуми вынул механизм, внимательно осмотрел и положил на пол.

— Даже не знаю, кому это могло понадобиться. Ведь это старина Ушиджима, душа компании и милейший человек. Не отвлекай меня, придурок.

Ойкава фыркнул, а Ушивака нахмурился.

— Я по-прежнему считаю, что это случайность, а дать по голове мне собирался грабитель.

— Ушивака-чан, знаешь, я не специалист в таких делах, но мне всегда казалось, что для ограбления цели выбирают, ну, попроще, что ли.

— Все грабители — идиоты, — пожал плечами Ушивака, и Ивайзуми кивнул, рассматривая личинку замка. Ну отлично — сломалась пружина под штифтом.

— Это на выброс, — вздохнул он и почесал затылок отверткой. — В метро тоже был грабитель?

— В метро была случайность, — Ушивака скрестил руки на груди.

— Но ведь было что-то еще, правильно? — Ойкава ушел в комнату, раздался звон инструментов, и Ивайзуми задумался, что он там ищет.

Ушивака молчал.

— Так было? — поинтересовался Ивайзуми.

— Случайности.

— Давай зайдем с другой стороны, — Ойкава вернулся с коробкой и сунул ее под нос Ивайзуми. — Если это случайности, то ничего страшного не случится, если мы поиграем в детективов. Если это не случайности, то ты спасешь себе жизнь. В любом случае ты как минимум ничего не теряешь, и даже приобретаешь кое-что важное!

— Что же это? — проворчал Ивайзуми, отнимая у Ойкавы коробку — там была новенькая личинка с набором ключей.

— Конечно же, наше общество, — благодушно отозвался Ойкава, и Ивайзуми только закатил глаза.

— Откуда это у нас? — спросил он.

— Хозяин квартиры говорил, что замок чудит и нужно вызвать мастера, чтобы его заменить. А так он все купил. Вечно ты, Ива-чан, пропускаешь все мимо ушей.

Ивайзуми повеселел. Личинку он поменяет в пять минут.

— У меня для этого есть ты. Подай пинцет.

Пинцет ему подал Ушивака, Ойкава демонстративно надулся, но через минуту снова заговорил.

— Во всех детективах ищут того, у кого был мотив. Кому выгодна смерть — ну или травма — Ушиваки?

— Кобаяши, — рассмеялся Ивайзуми и аккуратно вставил личинку на место. Осталось вмонтировать замок, и дело сделано.

Ойкава странно молчал.

— Что? — спросил Ивайзуми, а Ушивака тоже глянул вопросительно, на миг отвлекаясь от наблюдения за процессом замены замка.

— Вот ты пошутил, Ива-чан, а ведь Кобаяши идеально подходит. Там, в метро, не видел рядом с Ушивакой-чаном кого-нибудь высокого?

Ивайзуми честно напряг память.

— Вроде бы нет. Но я не приглядывался. Когда увидел Ушиваку, то смотрел только на него, подойти мог кто угодно.

— Жаль. Я просто вспомнил, как летел камень. Сложилось ощущение, что его не собирались кидать, а хотели опустить Ушиваке на голову. А для этого нужен рост как минимум выше среднего.

— Ну да, ты заорал как ненормальный, тут у любого бы нервы сдали, — хмыкнул Ивайзуми и вставил замок в дверь.

Ойкава сгреб винты и начал подавать по одному, продолжая размышлять.

— Ушивака выпер Кобаяши из основного состава сразу, как только появился в команде.

— Ойкава, из-за такого не убивают, — Ивайзуми взял винт и начал его закручивать.

— Почитай новости, Ива-чан, и сними розовые очки — люди убивают за то, что ребенок мешал спать. Или из-за тысячи йен. Или…

— Хватит, — Ивайзуми сердито закрутил следующий винт. — Я понял, наш преступник дебил в последней стадии кретинизма… Мда. Тогда это точно Кобаяши.

— Надо просто узнать, что он делал вчера вечером, — легкомысленно заметил Ойкава.

— Если бы я выбыл из строя, то Кобаяши бы точно попал в основной состав, он лучший из запасных, — подал голос Ушивака.

— А я о чем? — Ойкава вложил последний винт Ивайзуми в ладонь, а потом принялся собирать оставшийся мусор и ненужные инструменты.

— При этом, если бы он себя показал нормально, а Ушиджима какое-то время пролежал бы травмированным, то скорее всего в середине турнира его бы менять не стали, — Ивайзуми закончил с замком и вставил ключ в личинку, проверяя механизм. Все работало как часы.

— И мы бы в итоге оказались в полной жопе, — добавил Ойкава.

— Кобаяши до сих пор считает, что если бы на площадке был он, мы бы не проиграли тогда Тодаю, — вмешался Ушивака.

Он хмурился, и Ивайзуми точно знал, что тот переживает из-за поражения больше других. И винит в нем себя. Ойкава, конечно, провел разъяснительную работу, он это умеет, но, похоже, убедил Ушиваку не до конца.

— Забей, — Ивайзуми встал, закрывая дверь, и хлопнул Ушиваку по плечу. — Если это действительно он, то все просто.

— Ушивака-чан, — Ойкава возник из темноты комнаты как привидение, — ты гость, иди мойся первый. — Он развернул Ушиваку к ванной и, подталкивая в спину, открыл дверь. — Вот тебе полотенце, я нашел самое большое, с зайчиками, любимое Ива-чана.

Это было враньем чистой воды, и Ивайзуми хорошенько пнул Ойкаву, но тот увернулся. А когда за Ушивакой закрылась дверь и зашумела вода, они принялись торопливо перестилать футоны.

— Знаешь, Ива-чан, нам стоит иногда пользоваться презервативами, нельзя устраивать стирку постоянно.

— Кто же знал, что сегодня ты вздумаешь пригласить гостей, — хмыкнул Ивайзуми, встряхивая подушку и ловя простыню за конец.

— Да, у меня на этот вечер были планы, — уныло согласился Ойкава.

Ивайзуми только пожал плечами — при Ушиваке они точно не потрахаются. 

— Можешь мне отсосать, — предложил он, и Ойкава всерьез задумался. А потом сказал:

— Я хочу римминг.

— Обойдешься.

Когда они заправили постели, осталось время, чтобы разогреть ужин. Ушивака вышел, повязав полотенце на бедрах, и Ивайзуми протянул ему свои штаны и футболку.

— Держи, будешь в них спать, если хочешь.

— А если не хочешь, то можешь спать без них, — сообщил Ойкава и быстро юркнул в ванную.

Стремительный засранец, воспользовался тем, что Ивайзуми отвлекся. Надо будет съесть его порцию.

Ушивака жевал как-то неохотно, как будто заставлял себя. Царапина на плече ничего особенного не представляла — так, содрало немного кожу да синяк наливался, и Ивайзуми, хорошенько рассмотрев ее, с облегчением вздохнул. Они только-только начали налаживать совместную игру, и ближайшие встречи с не самым сильным соперником должны были, по идее, начать цементировать связи в их команде. Было бы на самом деле хреново, если бы Ушивака выбыл из строя.

Ивайзуми с отвращением поковырялся в тарелке Ойкавы и отложил палочки — он уже наелся и, честно говоря, хотелось спать. Ушивака молчал, и Ивайзуми решительно не представлял, о чем они могут говорить — обычно все их общение было о волейболе.

— Где ты научился ремонтировать?— спросил вдруг Ушивака, и Ивайзуми очнулся от раздумий.

— Что? А, это. Да кто-то пришлось, я самый старший, к тому же единственный парень. Случайно, короче.

— Ясно.

В глазах Ушиваки явно читался интерес, но лучше бы он на Ивайзуми так смотрел, когда они на площадке.

Разговор явно не клеился, к тому же мысли все время крутились вокруг того, что сегодня Ушиваку дважды чуть не грохнули. Когда Ойкава выбрался из ванной, растирая волосы полотенцем, Ивайзуми подтолкнул Ушиваку:

— Ложитесь. Я приду, и обсудим, что делать завтра.

— Ива-чан, мы без тебя никуда. Я даже Ушиваку-чана не буду соблазнять.

Ивайзуми треснул его полотенцем и посоветовал несколько опешившему Ушиваке:

— Лучше не обращай внимания. У Ойкавы неадекватные представления о собственной привлекательности.

Ушивака молча кивнул и встал, а Ивайзуми отвернулся и захлопнул за собой дверь ванной. Чертов Ойкава с его разговорами про секс. Ивайзуми чувствовал себя неловко, как будто тело под кожей чесалось — все время пробирал озноб, и хотелось встряхнуться.

Когда он вышел, Ушивака и Ойкава уже легли, и, конечно, развалились так, что места почти не осталось.

— Давай, Ива-чан, мы тебе нагрели, лезь между нами, — Ойкава похлопал по одеялу, и Ивайзуми показал кулак. Хрена с два он ляжет рядом с Ушивакой.

А тот понятливо отодвинулся к самой стене.

— Я думаю, что надо внимательно последить за лицом Кобаяши, когда придет Ушивака-чан. Если он замешан, то обязательно выдаст себя.

Ивайзуми натянул одеяло и согласно угукнул — глаза закрывались.

— Будильник включил?

— Конечно, — оскорбился Ойкава.

— Тогда спокойной ночи. Кто меня разбудит, тот получит по лохматой голове.

— И тебе спокойной ночи, Ива-чан, — хмыкнул Ойкава и выключил свет.

И едва в комнате воцарилась тишина, как Ивайзуми понял, что сон не идет. Рядом тихо дышал в шею Ойкава, Ушивака лежал неподвижно, и было непонятно — то ли спит, то ли притворяется.

Когда по животу скользнули пальцы, Ивайзуми попытался пихнуть Ойкаву, но только прижался задницей к его паху. Совсем уже охренел. Ивайзуми откинул руку, и Ойкава затих, но возбуждение, порожденное осторожными прикосновениями, униматься не желало.

А потом Ойкава осторожно стянул трусы с его задницы и погладил между ягодиц. Ивайзуми его убьет. Мокрый палец вошел в задний проход, и Ивайзуми вцепился зубами в подушку, чтобы не издать ни звука. А Ойкава, тяжело дыша, продолжал проталкивать палец, нащупывая простату. Член уже стоял колом, и каждый толчок пальца отзывался в яйцах возбужденной пульсацией. Ойкава терся о ягодицы, и Ивайзуми мечтал свернуть ему шею. Прикосновение к простате было таким ярким, что Ивайзуми не сдержался и всхлипнул, а Ойкава начал себе дрочить.

Ивайзуми чертыхнулся про себя и сунул руку в трусы, сжимая член. 

— А представь, — тихо-тихо прошептал Ойкава в самое ухо, — что Ушивака-чан сейчас не спит и все слышит.

Ивайзуми кончил, содрогаясь и чувствуя, как на задницу брызгает сперма Ойкавы. Через несколько минут тот вытащил палец, а Ивайзуми запоздало понял, что если Ушивака действительно не спит, то им крышка. Запах спермы не почувствовать невозможно.

Но тот лежал, в темноте слышалось его тихое дыхание. И Ивайзуми начал проваливаться в сон. Последней мыслью была мысль о том, что Ушивака мог бы присоединиться. Ну, чисто теоретически. И это пугало.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром Ушивака поднялся самым первым, но был каким-то рассеянным и заторможенным. Ивайзуми пришлось даже его хорошенько встряхнуть, правда, без толку. Ойкава непринужденно болтал о какой-то ерунде вроде распродажи то ли фигурок, то ли дисков, а потом спросил:

— Ушивака-чан, ты такой понурый, потому что тебе плохо спалось, или до тебя наконец-то дошло, что вчера ты мог погибнуть?

Ушивака вскинул голову, нахмурился, а потом пожал плечами. Зато после этого явно повеселел, и на тренировку они собирались бодро.

В зале Ивайзуми постоянно оглядывался в поисках Кобаяши, да и присматривался к другим игрокам — но все вели себя как обычно, и ни один из них не высказал удивления при виде Ушиваки, наоборот, все воспринимали его присутствие как само собой разумеющееся.

Когда в зал вбежал запыхавшийся Кобаяши, уже началась разминка. Ивайзуми бежал как раз напротив двери и видел, как у Кобаяши перекосилось лицо при виде Ушиваки. Это, конечно, ничего не значило, Кобаяши на Ушиваку всегда реагировал именно так, но сейчас все казалось наполненным двойным смыслом. Даже голоса, мечущиеся под потолком высокого зала, сегодня звучали как-то по-другому.

Ивайзуми догнал Ойкаву, и они побежали плечом к плечу:

— Что думаешь? — спросил Ойкава.

— Думаю, что все как обычно, — пожал плечами Ивайзуми. — Единственная неожиданность — его опоздание.

— Да, раньше он себе такого не позволял.

— Если он причастен к этим нападениям, то он знал, что они провалились, и ему нужно время, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Вообще-то он не самый сдержанный человек, — заметил Ивайзуми. — Вряд ли бы он смог все распланировать.

— У него есть машина.

— Блин.

— И он живет в том районе.

Они с Ойкавой ускорились, нагоняя основную группу. Ушивака впереди шел ровным гладим бегом, ноги, руки, да и все тело работали как исправный механизм. Рядом с ним маячила фигура Кобаяши. Он с легкостью держал темп, заданный Ушивакой, и Ивайзуми в очередной раз задумался о том, как обида и обычный человеческий мудизм мешает некоторым жить. Если бы Кобаяши так не зацикливался на потере своего места основного диагонального, а продолжил тренироваться и играть, то, вполне возможно, у них было бы два примерно равных по силе игрока. Ну или не равных, но Кобаяши вполне мог бы заменять Ушиваку, если бы с тем что-нибудь случилось или вдруг не пошла игра.

Момент, когда светлое пятно футболки Кобаяши скользнуло перед Ушивакой, отпечатался на сетчатке вместе со ступней, которую Кобаяши просунул Ушиваке под ногу. А через секунду Ушивака, сгруппировавшись, катился по полу.

Ивайзуми ринулся вперед, хватая Кобаяши за шиворот и в ярости встряхивая.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — заорал он, а Кобаяши, ухмыляясь, скривился, открыл рот, а потом закрыл, посмотрев Ивайзуми в глаза.

— А ну прекратите, — рявкнул тренер и быстро подошел к Ушиваке. Тот сидел, глядя на свои колени. — Ушиджима, что с ногами?

Тренер присел, а Ивайзуми отпустил Кобаяши и встал рядом, чувствуя, как в шею тихо дышит Ойкава. Ушивака сосредоточенно ощупывал лодыжку, а потом уверенно сказал:

— Все в порядке.

Ойкава и Ивайзуми протянули руки одновременно, и Ушивака ухватился за них, быстро вставая. Попрыгал на одном месте, присел, и тренер удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Но на всякий случай иди в медпункт, — заключил тренер и повернулся к Ивайзуми: — Ты видел, что произошло?

— Кобаяши подставил подножку, — хмуро ответил Ивайзуми, а тот в ответ заорал:

— Да не специально я!

Дверь за Ушивакой закрылась, а Ойкава повернулся к Кобаяши:

— Коба-чан, помолчи. Ива-чан, он это сделал специально?

— Я не заметил, — признался Ивайзуми, — увидел, уже когда его нога оказалась между ступней Ушиджимы.

— Я хотел обойти этого еле плетущегося ублюдка, и не собирался ставить подножку, я что, по-вашему, совсем идиот? Да я бы тогда спихнул лучше его с лестницы.

По мнению Ивайзуми, Кобаяши был именно идиотом. Тренер отозвал того в сторонку и что-то начал втолковывать. Закончили они разговор, когда вернулся Ушивака, а разминка подходила к концу; Кобаяши вид при этом имел бледный и потерянный.

Вслед за Ушивакой вошел Такума-сан, заместитель ректора — он занимался всей административной работой и здорово помогал клубу деньгами. Окликнул, сказал несколько слов и направился к тренеру. 

— Порядок? — спросил Ойкава, кидая Ушиваки мяч и усаживаясь на пол.

Ивайзуми раздвинул ноги и наклонился, вытягивая пальцы.

— Все нормально, — ответил Ушивака, — ни ушибов, ни растяжений.

— Знаешь что, Ушивака-чан, — задумчиво проговорил Ойкава, катая мяч по спине, — может, тебе пожить с нами хотя бы недельку, а? Пробьемся во второй круг, а там видно будет? Ива-чан, ты что думаешь?

Ивайзуми закончил разминать корпус и проговорил:

— Готовка и уборка вместе со всеми.

— Ушивака-чан? — попихал Ойкава Ушиваку в бок. — Уникальное предложение, сезонные скидки, все включено.

Тот кивнул и заметил:

— Я не люблю убираться. Можно, я буду больше готовить?

— По рукам, — быстро сказал Ивайзуми. — Я за тебя убираюсь.

Ойкава захохотал, а Ушивака вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Ива-чан не умеет готовить, — снисходительно пояснил Ойкава. 

— Я умею, — запротестовал Ивайзуми. У него, между прочим, однажды получился не слипшийся рис! Еще немного тренировок, и он освоит это блюдо.

— Умеет, — согласился Ойкава, — но есть это обычно невозможно, поэтому Ива-чан убирается, а я занимаюсь готовкой.

— Зато у меня есть другие достоинства, — проворчал Ивайзуми и поднялся на ноги.

— Конечно, — с непередаваемым выражением сообщил Ойкава, и захотелось дать ему по шее.

— Я видел, — совершенно серьезно кивнул Ушивака, а сразу после раздался свисток. Тренировка началась.

***

Вечернюю игру команда выиграла с оглушительным треском — так прокомментировал происходящее на площадке тренер и посетовал, что лучше бы поберечь запал для игр с более серьезным соперником. Ивайзуми то и дело косился на Ушиваку, но тот выглядел совершенно невозмутимым.

— Я не пойму, — наклонился Ивайзуми к Ойкаве, вытирая лицо полотенцем, — он то ли так хорошо скрывает, то ли нервы железные.

— Ушивака-чан? Скрывает? — подозрительно посмотрел на него Ойкава, и Ивайзуми вздохнул — ну да, чушь сказал. И снова покосился на Ушиваку — тот стащил футболку и сейчас вытирал ею лицо, слушая тренера. Синяк на плече потемнел и налился лиловым. Ушивака встретился с Ивайзуми взглядом, и тот отвернулся первым.

Вечером, по пути домой, Ушивака вдруг сказал:

— Мне звонили из полиции.

— И что? — Ойкава даже взбодрился, а Ивайзуми понял, что ему тоже интересно.

— Пока ничего. Осмотрели то место, забор разрезали специальными кусачками, очень аккуратно, но не в тот день, а намного раньше. Так что, скорее всего, злоумышленник просто воспользовался дырой. Отрабатывают версии.

Ойкава вздохнул, и Ивайзуми вздохнул вместе с ним.

— Слушай, — спросил он, — а давно это вообще началось?

Ушивака какое-то время молчал, потом пожал плечами.

— Если считать, что тормоза в моей машине отказали не просто так, то месяц назад.

— А, так вот почему ты перестал ездить, — протянул Ивайзуми, — опасаешься.

Кто бы мог подумать, что у Ушиваки есть инстинкт самосохранения.

— Нет. Она разбилась, а нужную мне BMW просто так не купишь.

— Как разбилась? А ты? — Ойкава даже притормозил.

— А я успел выпрыгнуть.

Ивайзуми на миг задумался, не убить ли ему Ушиваку самому — просто чтобы сберечь нервные клетки.

— И ты об этом так спокойно говоришь? — поинтересовался он.

— А из-за чего тут переживать? Я же не разбился, в отличие от машины, — искренне удивился Ушивака.

— Действительно, — пробормотал Ойкава.

Дома Ойкава попытался выгнать всех из кухни, но Ивайзуми устроился на шатком столике, а Ушивака прислонился к холодильнику, и Ойкава махнул на них рукой.

— Ушиджима, ты рассказал полиции про сегодняшнее?

— Рассказал. Обещали проверить, где он был вчера вечером.

Отодвинулся, когда Ойкава повелительно взмахнул рукой. И даже открыл дверь холодильника. Ойкава нырнул в него чуть ли не по пояс.

— Мясо по-французски, — сообщил Ойкава. — В честь сегодняшней победы.

— Лучше бы это было просто мясо, — вздохнул Ушивака и тут же получил ложкой по лбу.

— Не привередничай, — сказал Ойкава. — шеф-повар Ойкава-сенсей плохого не придумает.

— Это будет просто мясо, — утешил Ушиваку Ивайзуми. — Возможно, со специями.

— Ива-чан, не смей выдавать секреты мастерства!

Когда Ойкава положил мясо в духовой шкаф, а рис поставил на плиту, он вымыл руки и вернулся к разговору.

— А что произошло месяц назад? — спросил он у Ушиваки, — напряги память. Важна любая мелочь.

— Что-то же должно было спровоцировать нападения, — добавил Ивайзуми. 

— Я уже думал. Ничего не вспоминается.

— Какой ты скучный, Ушивака-чан.

— Извини, Ойкава.

— Есть хочется, — проворчал Ивайзуми. 

Ему до чертиков надоел этот детектив. Ладно, не до чертиков, но пока он не поужинает, он отказывается обсуждать дела. Так Ивайзуми и заявил Ойкаве, и тот только кивнул.

— Все равно с Ива-чана, пока он голодный, толку никакого, — пояснил он Ушиваке.

Правда, после ужина так ни к чему и не пришли. Все упиралось в то, кому нужна была смерть Ушиваки.

— Если бы речь шла о травме, — рассуждал Ойкава, — то можно было смело ставить на Кобаяши. Или кого-то еще. — Но в метро Ушиваку-чана толкали на верную смерть, да и машина… Не думаю, что Кобаяши разбирается в технике.

— Это все еще может быть случайность, — заметил Ушивака. Он застилал футоны свежим бельем, а Ивайзуми в это время мыл на кухне посуду, поэтому Ойкаве приходилось то и дело повышать голос.

Ивайзуми вернулся, побрызгал на Ойкаву водой с рук и решительно стянул футболку.

— Я спать, — твердо сказал он. — А завтра мы что-нибудь придумаем. И нет, Ойкава, Ушиджима сегодня ложится посередине.

— Какой ты жестокий, Ива-чан, — заныл Ойкава, но глаза его смеялись. Ивайзуми вдохнул — и за что ему это все?

Ушивака, как выяснилось, предпочитал спать на животе — обнимал подушку, расставляя локти, и Ивайзуми решил даже не бороться. Просто сполз пониже и устроился на плече. После матчей нерастраченный адреналин давал о себе знать. Обычно помогал холодный душ, но не в этот раз.

Можно попробовать посчитать овец, прыгающих через заборчик. Обычно Ивайзуми представлял их с головой Ойкавы, и это его неплохо развлекало, но сейчас в голову лезли нелепые мысли, вроде той, вчерашней — что, если бы Ушивака к ним присоединился? Но, честно говоря, Ивайзуми не представлял себе в одном предложении Ушиваку и секс. Это казалось слишком обыденной житейской ситуацией и как-то очень сближало. Интересно, как они занимались этим со своей девушкой.

— Ушивака-чан, а почему тебя бросила твоя девушка? — ну да, Ойкаве все надо знать.

Ивайзуми сделал вид, что спит, чувствуя рукой горячий бок Ушиваки.

— Кажется, я сказал что-то не то, — немного сонно ответил Ушивака.

— И что ты ей сказал? — заинтересовался Ойкава.

— Да ничего такого. Позвонил и предложил приехать ко мне, я как раз освободился.

Ойкава сначала фыркнул, а потом расхохотался.

— Кто же так ухаживает за девушками, Ушивака-чан, странно, что она не послала тебя раньше.

— Но она все равно на машине, и ей ко мне ездить намного удобнее, чем мне к ней.

— Ушивака-чан, ты даже не спросил, как у нее дела? В лоб позвал к себе трахаться?

— Слово «трахаться» не звучало, — с достоинством сказал Ушивака. — Но в целом ты прав. Просто я не понимаю, в чем дело, мы всегда раньше общались так.

Ивайзуми надоело делать вид, что он спит.

— Наверное, ей это не очень нравилось, и, наконец, окончательно достало, — предположил он. — Не могу сказать, что сочувствую, так тебе и надо, придурку.

— Но смотрелись вы с ней хорошо, — добавил Ойкава.

— Ей тоже нравилось.

— Почему? — Ивайзуми перевернулся набок и подпер голову рукой.

— Она высокая. Говорила, что рядом со мной чувствует себя маленькой и хрупкой.

— Ушивака-чан, рядом с тобой даже Ива-чан чувствует себя маленьким и хрупким.

— Ты сейчас договоришься! — Ивайзуми перегнулся через Ушиваку и вжал кулак прямо в поясницу Ойкаве.

— Ай-ай-ай, Ива-чан, больно же! Сделай так еще раз.

— Обойдешься, извращенец, — но все же немного помассировал поясницу, слушая, как Ойкава блаженно вздыхает.

Откинувшись на подушку, Ивайзуми не стал убирать руку со спины Ушиваки. Точнее, формально его ладонь лежала на спине Ойкавы, но Ивайзуми не любил врать самому себе. Постепенно расслабляясь, Ивайзуми чувствовал, как скользит рука. Спина Ушиваки ощущалась незнакомо, сосем не так, как спина Ойкавы, и Ивайзуми вслушивался в эти ощущения, чувствуя, как мягкое возбуждение накрывает его вторым одеялом.

Кончики пальцев касались гладкой ткани трусов Ушиваки, и Ивайзуми пробирало от одной мысли о том, что от кожи его отделает каких-то пара миллиметров. Ойкава приглушенно вздохнул, подобрался ближе и положил руку Ушиваке на спину. Их с Ойкавой пальцы переплелись, а у Ивайзуми кровь прилила к паху с такой силой, что закружилась голова.

— Ойкава. Ивайзуми, — негромко проговорил Ушивака в тишине. Стук крови отдавался в ушах, Ойкава лежал тихо-тихо и тоже почти не дышал. — Вы что, заигрываете со мной?

— Да, — проговорил Ивайзуми.

— Нет, — одновременно с ним сказал Ойкава.

— Ойкава нет, я — да, — поправился Ивайзуми.

— Ива-чан! Это же Ушивака-чан!

— Вот именно, — сказал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава вздохнул.

— Я тоже да, — покаянным голосом сказал он, а Ивайзуми приготовился ко всему.

— Я не против, — сообщил Ушивака.

Но уж точно не к этому.


	4. Chapter 4

Ойкава погладил Ушиваке живот, и Ивайзуми отмер. Прерывисто вздохнул, прислушиваясь к напряженному дыханию, прошелся ладонью по груди, ощупывая мышцы и привыкая к незнакомым ощущениям. Технически говоря, Ивайзуми не считал себя геем. Он отродясь не смотрел гейскую порнуху, у него не вставало на парней, и дрочить он предпочитал на девчонок с сиськами. С Ойкавой не считалось. С Ойкавой вообще многое не считалось, поэтому Ивайзуми представления не имел, что сейчас делать. Потому что Ушивака — ну да, он не был Ойкавой ни в каком из смыслов. И все-таки стояло на него так, что щеки заливал стыдливый жар.

Ушивака вздохнул, грудь приподнялась, и Ивайзуми понял, что если будет тормозить, то Ойкава получит все. Вот уж хрен ему.

Грудь под пальцами была твердая, поросль на ней — совсем негустой, и Ивайзуми с интересом прислушивался к своим ощущениям. У Ойкавы волосы на теле почти не росли, а те, что были, он предпочитал сбривать начисто. Сравнения крутились в голове, и Ивайзуми смаковал эту разницу, чувствуя, как его сознание раздваивается — одновременно хотелось изучать Ушиваку и в то же время прикоснуться к Ойкаве.

Трусы мешали, и Ивайзуми извернулся, сбрасывая их, а Ойкава откинул с них со всех одеяло и навис над Ушивакой, взявшись за резинку его белья.

— Ушиджима? — хрипло спросил Ивайзуми, и тот кивнул немного напряженно. И выдохнул, когда Ивайзуми и Ойкава стянули его трусы.

Влажный длинный член лежал на яичках, заросших жесткой густой порослью. Ойкава наклонился и лизнул головку, и от возбуждения дыхание перехватило. Ивайзуми прижался губами к мягкой плоти, чувствуя, как у Ушиваки стучит пульс. Язык Ойкавы скользнул рядом, прошелся по всей длине, а Ивайзуми взял в рот — совсем немного, только головку, еще скрытую складками плоти. Ушивака глухо выдохнул, а потом на голову легла его рука — подталкивая.

Член твердел стремительно, и теперь упруго толкался в губы под глубокие вздохи Ушиваки. Его пальцы перебирали волосы, направляя, и Ивайзуми начал покусывать кожу у основания члена. А Ойкава, раздвинув пальцами устье, толкался в него языком, сглатывая прозрачные капли смазки. Ушивака больше не лежал спокойно, он судорожно сгибал и разгибал ноги в коленях, вскидывал бедра, а член закаменел так, что на коже набухли вены, а головка обнажилась до самого конца, раскрываясь.

Ивайзуми сжал свои яйца, пережидая острый почти до боли пик возбуждения, и очнулся, когда Ойкава пихнул его в плечо.

— Ива-чан, — лицо у него раскраснелось, глаза блестели, губы припухли, и он их постоянно облизывал. — Где смазка? Я не могу найти.

Ивайзуми зашарил по полу — где-то он ее кинул, выворачиваясь из настойчивых рук Ушиваки, которые скользили по спине, по ягодицам, по ногам — совершенно неостановимо.

— Ты что, собираешься? — задыхаясь, спросил Ивайзуми, а у самого закружилась голова, когда он представил, что Ушивака ему вставит.

Смазка нашлась под подушкой и, похоже, ее положил туда Ушивака, когда застилал белье Ивайзуми лежит с ним в одной постели — с ним, и с Ойкавой, голый, он брал в рот его член, но от мысли, что Ушивака все понял про них, бросило в такую краску, что еще немного — и кончики ушей бы затлели.

— Держи, — Ивайзуми всунул упаковку в руку Ойкавы и прижался к Ушиваке, потираясь об него членом.

— Я первый, Ива-чан.

Ойкава скользил вдоль члена Ушиваки кулаком, а тот дышал часто и тяжело; по телу проходила дрожь, а потом он вывернулся, опрокинул Ойкаву на живот и лег сверху.

— Подожди, — Ивайзуми проморгался и потянул Ушиваку за руку — тот явно не соображал, чего от него хотят. Ивайзуми, честно говоря, тоже смутно представлял, что собирается делать. Просто понимал сквозь алую пелену возбуждения, что так не надо. — Осторожнее, — проговорил он. — Осторожнее. Ойкава, приподними свой зад. Да, вот так.

Ушивака, не сводя взгляда с Ивайзуми, медленно поглаживал Ойкаву по ягодицам, а потом кивнул и приставил член к анусу. Ивайзуми видел, как раздвигается кольцо мышц, как оно краснеет от прилившей крови, а Ойкава выдохнул и схватил Ивайзуми за руку.

Тот рухнул рядом, прижимаясь всем телом и чувствуя, как Ушивака входит в Ойкаву — каждый толчок отдавался где-то в крестце, а когда Ойкава начал подмахивать, то заплескался расплавленном металлом по всему телу. 

Лицо Ойкавы — с зажмуренными глазами, приоткрытым ртом — было так близко, что Ивайзуми мог разглядеть бледные веснушки, рассыпанные по переносице.

— Ива-чан, — низко, шелестяще проговорил Ойкава, — Ива-чан, так хорошо…

Его бросало вперед с каждым толчком, и Ивайзуми обнял его за плечи. А Ойкава вдруг ткнулся ему в губы и принялся целовать. От жгучего вкуса накрыло эйфорией, а потом вдруг Ойкава выдохнул ему в рот длинным стоном, обмякая, а на бедра Ивайзуми легли ладони, вскидывая, и в задний проход длинным, острым толчком вошел здоровенный скользкий член.

Сухое короткое рыдание застряло в горле, из глаз брызнули слезы, а тело окатила волна жара, от которого колени разъехались, и Ивайзуми беспомощно прогнулся под напором ходящего в нем туда-сюда члена.

Ушивака тяжело дышал, а Ойкава целовал Ивайзуми глаза и что-то шептал, и, кажется, дрочил себе, а потом член выскользнул из заднего прохода. Ойкава дернулся, широко распахивая глаза, подаваясь навстречу новым толчкам, цепляясь за Ивайзуми. После особенно длинного толчка он рухнул, а в Ивайзуми снова скользнул член — на этот раз было совсем не больно, только обжигающе горячо, и член снова встал так, что захотелось немедленно кончить.

Ивайзуми сжался, обхватывая себе головку, и принялся дрочить в одном темпе с толчками в свою задницу. Когда член Ушиваки стал словно каменный, а задний проход наполнился спермой, Ивайзуми закричал, кончая, и тут же увидел, как Ушивака входит в Ойкаву, изливаясь в него остатками семени.

Ноги и руки были как ватные, пальцы тряслись, задница болела так, словно в нее совали раскаленный прут и проворачивали — и все же Ивайзуми было так хорошо, что стало на мгновение страшно.

Заплаканное лицо Ойкавы с дрожащими губами было совсем близко, и он не сдержался, поцеловал опухшие губы, чувствуя, как он отвечает. А Ушивака обессилено опустился между ними, обнял за плечи и притянул к себе, укладывая на грудь.

— Господи, как хорошо, — пробормотал Ойкава, закидывая ногу Ушиваке на бедро, и Ивайзуми согласно закрыл глаза. Ему почему-то казалось, что сегодня у Ойкавы, как и у самого Ивайзуми, не возникнет вопроса — зачем они этим занимаются. Эйфория, недолгий спутник оргазма, уходить не желала. Ивайзуми так и уснул, убаюканный расходящимися по телу волнами удовольствия и боли.

***

Пробуждение было отвратительным. И вовсе не потому, что невероятно болела задница. Впрочем, поэтому тоже. Просто Ивайзуми чувствовал себя так, будто на нем ездили всю ночь, причем в буквальном смысле этого слова. Он потянулся и тут же застонал, когда в заднем проходе отдалось резью.

Ушиваки рядом не было, а Ойкава выглядел таким затраханным, что Ивайзуми даже не хотел думать, как выглядит он сам. Решено, в ванной он глаза открывать не будет.

— Чай или кофе? — вдруг раздался голос Ушиваки, и Ивайзуми открыл глаза.

Ушивака, отвратительно бодрый, с полотенцем на плече, смотрел сверху вниз и выглядел немного смущенно.

— Кофе, — решил Ивайзуми. — И две ложки сахара.

— А мне три, — пробурчал Ойкава в подушку. — Банка справа в дверце.

— Я уже нашел, — Ушивака ушел, а когда через десять минут по квартире поплыл пронзительный аромат кофе, до него дошло.

— Ушивака-чан умеет варить кофе? — спросил Ойкава у потолка, а Ивайзуми окончательно открыл глаза.

Ушивака, присев у них в ногах, протягивал две дымящиеся чашки.

— Осторожно, горячий, — проговорил он, и Ивайзуми взялся за свою чашку. Кофе был идеальным. Точно таким, каким варила сестра Ойкавы — единственный человек, по мнению Ивайзуми, умевший варить правильный кофе.

Ойкава сидел рядом и тихонько урчал от удовольствия. Сделав последний глоток, он поднял глаза на Ушиваку и сообщил:

— Твоя девушка была неправа. 

Ивайзуми с трудом поднялся, покачиваясь, и Ушивака тут же поймал его за руку.

— Воду я нагрел, — сказал он, помогая встать вертикально, и исчез на кухне.

— Обалдеть, — проговорил Ойкава, глядя Ушиваке вслед. — Кофе в постель, горячая вода… Ива-чан, за нами что, ухаживают?

Ивайзуми только посмотрел хмуро. Этого еще не хватало, он не какая-нибудь там девица, пусть Ойкава наслаждается. И прихрамывая, гордо пошел в ванную.

Когда он вышел, Ушивака заканчивал говорить по телефону.

— Да. Я понял. Хорошо. Живу с друзьями. Нет, я в принципе сейчас не остаюсь один. Хорошо.

Ивайзуми посмотрел вопросительно и осторожно пристроился на табурете — страшно хотелось есть. Ушивака поставил перед ним тарелку с омлетом, и в животе заурчало.

А потом растерянно сказал:

— Полиция интересовалась, не остаюсь ли я в одиночестве и есть ли кому за мной присмотреть. А у Кобаяши железное алиби.

Ойкава выполз из душа сумрачный и недовольный, видимо, новости он уже слышал.

— Во сколько тренировка? — поинтересовался он у холодильника, и Ушивака отодвинулся, демонстрируя расписание, прижатое к дверце фигуркой покемона.

— В четыре. Игра завтра.

— В универ не пойдем, — постановил Ойкава.

— Наверное, из наших никто не пойдет, — зевнул Ивайзуми, — после победы бы отоспаться.

Они сидели молча, греясь в лучах солнца, заливавших маленькую кухню. И было как-то особенно хорошо — не как после победы или круто сделанного дела, а даже лучше.

— Ушивака-чан, ты не вспомнил, что особенного творилось в твоей жизни месяц назад.

Ушивака честно задумался.

— Мы начали встречаться с Джей.

— Да, я бы тоже убил за такое, — с чувством сказал Ивайзуми.

— Убийство на почве ревности? У твоей Джей были сумасшедшие поклонники? — деловито уточнил Ойкава.

— Не замечал таких.

Ивайзуми подумал, что он на месте сумасшедших поклонников тоже не стал бы отсвечивать возле Ушиваки.

— Ну или среди них не было настолько психов, — пробормотал Ойкава, а Ивайзуми кивнул.

— Ладно, — Ойкава выудил из стола блокнот и маркер, начал записывать: — Ревность. 

— Кто-нибудь, кто хочет насолить не лично Ушиваке, а команде или тренеру? — предположил Ивайзуми.

— Месяц назад меня вызвали в сборную на этот сезон, — вспомнил Ушивака.

Ойкава записал: «профессиональная сфера — сборная».

— А у кого на тебя в сборной зуб?

— Ни у кого. Место в основном составе этого года мое железно, и ближайшие пару матчей я отыграю. А потом перестану проходить по возрасту, и дальше только взрослая команда, в которой пока есть кому играть.

— А вдруг кто-то узнал, что тебя скоро вызовут, и решил подстраховаться… — Ивайзуми приподнял бровь, и Ойкава с досадой бросил маркер. — Нет, чушь, даже вызов в сборную не означает места в основном составе. Он вообще ничего не означает.

— Вот именно.

Ивайзуми даже немного завидовал упорству Ойкавы — он не умел и не любил сдаваться, а эта история его явно задела за живое. Возможно, в красках представил, как будет срабатываться с новым диагональным.

— Я вот что думаю, — сказал Ивайзуми, — все это бесполезно. Полиция уже опрашивала людей в универе — опрашивала ведь? — Ушивака кивнул. — И если преступник кто-то из местных, он наверняка затаился.

— Ты прав, Ива-чан, но дело в другом. Если он начал действовать месяц назад, значит, произошло что-то, что спровоцировало его. И вполне возможно, его время утекает.

— Думаешь, равно или поздно он снова примется за свое? — Ивайзуми покосился на Ушиваку — тот отрешенно смотрел в окно, крутя в пальцах пустую кружку. 

— Не в ближайшую неделю — когда бродит полиция, — сказал Ойкава.

— Вы не возражаете, если я пройдусь? — церемонно спросил Ушивака, и Ивайзуми с Ойкавой посмотрели в окно — ярко светило солнце. — Хочу забрать дома кое-какие вещи.

— Возражаем, — твердо ответил Ойкава.

— Мне нужно побыть одному, — Ушивака сказал это так, что было ясно — если понадобится, он их двоих свяжет и так оставит. Большие ладони сжимались и разжимались, и казалось, что только это выдает в нем какие-то эмоции.

— Надеюсь, ничего не случится, если мы ненадолго отпустим тебя, — сдался Ойкава.

— Если на тебя кто-нибудь нападет, — напутствовал Ивайзуми,— сразу не убивай, скручивай и тащи к нам — первыми узнаем, чего ему было надо.

Стоя на пороге, Ушивака какое-то время мялся, а потом вдруг наклонился и поцеловал в щеку сначала Ивайзуми, а потом Ойкаву. И торопливо ушел.

А Ивайзуми некстати задумался, что до секса с Ушивакой им с Ойкавой никогда не приходило в голову целоваться. Он повернулся, чувствуя дыхание Ойкавы на своем лице, и их губы соприкоснулись.

Они целовались долго и со вкусом, и по итогам Ивайзуми мог сказать, что это было вполне неплохо — но непонятно, зачем.

— Было круто, когда тебя трахал Ушивака.

— Ага, — Ойкава выглядел задумчивым, но Ивайзуми не собирался оставлять это вот так.

— Дуракава, не увиливай от разговора, — сурово сказал он и посмотрел на их постель.

— Мы просто трахаемся, Ива-чан.

— Мы — да. А с ним? Что это было с ним?

— Я не знаю, — вспылил Ойкава, — и думать об этом не хочу. Тебе непременно надо все усложнять? Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления, ладно?

— Ушиджима трахается как бог, — заметил Ивайзуми.

— Что, лучше меня? — Ойкава забеспокоился.

— Намного лучше, — мстительно сказал Ивайзуми и захохотал, когда Ойкава надулся.

Потом Ойкава толкнул его на кровать, а Ивайзуми начал щекотать, потом они немного повозились, избивая друг друга подушками, а потом завалились, тяжело дыша и глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Между нами ведь все по-прежнему? — тихо спросил Ивайзуми.

— Да, — улыбнулся Ойкава. — Но между тобой, мной и Ушивакой-чаном все будет не так, — добавил он, и Ивайзуми согласился.

Секс там или не секс, будет у них что еще или не будет — все это неважно. Важно то, что в их жизни появилось что-то новое, совсем другое, и Ивайзуми немного пугало будущее. Совсем чуть-чуть.

А потом вернулся Ушивака и принес кучу своих вещей. И цветы. Ну то есть, как цветы. Два маленьких круглых колючих кактуса. Он подарил их Ойкаве и Ивайзуми со словами, что ему было не очень удобно возвращаться с пустыми руками.

И только тем фактом, что они с Ойкавой напрочь охренели, объяснилось, почему кактусы оказались не на ушах у Ушиваки, а встали рядком на полке с дисками.


	5. Chapter 5

На Ушиваку никто не покушался целую неделю. Ойкава расценивал это как личное оскорбление и был уверен, что преступники испугались его подключения к делу.

— Все потому, что проблему принялся решать великолепный Ойкава-сан.

— Я думал, все из-за полиции, — заметил Ивайзуми, а Ойкава отмахнулся.

— Они не понимают специфики волейбольного мира. Я уверен, если бы они потрудились разобраться, то уже бы все выяснили. Но у меня есть план.

— Лучше не надо, — предупредил Ивайзуми и отобрал у Ойкавы ноутбук, в который тот закопался с носом.

— Ты всегда критикуешь мои планы, Ива-чан.

Они отдыхали после учебы. Как выяснилось, волейбол хоть и освобождал от занятий, да и вообще на посещение лекций смотрели сквозь пальцы, но учиться все-таки было нужно. Но при этом учиться сразу и понемногу было намного выгоднее, чем зубрить экзаменационные билеты в конце каждого семестра. Как минимум, их знали преподаватели, и от некоторых из них можно было получить зачеты автоматом. И теперь, когда весь университет лихорадило, Ойкава и Ивайзуми чувствовали себя довольно комфортно. Чего нельзя было сказать о преподавателях и тренерах — надвигалась аттестационная и ревизионная комиссии, и всех потряхивало.

Ушивака спал, поэтому Ойкава и Ивайзуми то и дело понижали голос.

— Так вот, план, Ива-чан, — настойчиво напомнил Ойкава. — Давай я его расскажу, ты все раскритикуешь, и мы придумаем другой.

Вообще-то у них с Ойкавой все так и работало. Ивайзуми кивнул.

— Валяй.

— Он простой, — предупредил Ойкава. — И пришел мне в голову, когда Ушивака-чан гулял за кактусами.

— Хватит уже ломаться, — Ивайзуми стукнул по испачканному маркером носу и приготовился слушать.

— Ловля на живца, — торжественно сообщил Ойкава и замолчал.

Ивайзуми ждал продолжения, но с каждой тянущейся секундой понимал, что у Ойкавы все. И больше того, ему этот «план» казался разумным. Первый признак, что вы сходите с ума — вам начинают нравиться идеи Ойкавы, версия Ивайзуми Хаджиме, дополненная и улучшенная.

— Ива-чан, — несколько нервно сказал Ойкава. — Не молчи, а то я начну думать, что тебе мой план понравился.

— Я пока не услышал плана. Но идея мне и правда нравится, — признался Ивайзуми.

— Ива-чан, ты не заболел? — Ойкава даже потянулся пощупать лоб, за что тут же получил.

— Ушиджиму щупай, извращенец. И придумай действительно план. Мы что, привяжем его ночью к столбу, а сами сядем в кустах с ружьями?

Судя по смущенному виду Ойкавы, что-то такое он хотел предложить.

— Не придирайся, Ива-чан. Мы можем распустить слух, что Ушивака-чан с нами больше не живет. Или нет, что он собирается в какое-нибудь опасное место, потому что хочет побыть один.

Ушивака выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы зайти на кухню. Вид у него был отчаянно сонный. На щеке отпечатался след от подушки, а шорты съехали, обнажая живот и густую дорожку волос. 

Сел, закрыл лицо руками и отчаянно зевнул.

— Хочу побегать, — сказал он столу, а Ойкава картинно вздохнул:

— Откуда в тебе столько энергии, Ушивака-чан?

Ивайзуми потянулся: побегать — это отличная идея. Ойкава сидел, подперев голову рукой, и выглядел при этом задумчивым.

— Давай с нами, — Ивайзуми потрепал его по голове, и Ойкава кивнул.

Асфальт пружинил под подошвами кроссовок, холодный воздух мягко лился в горло, и Ивайзуми думал, что научился у Ушиваки наслаждаться всем этим. Когда просто бежишь вперед, так долго, насколько хватает сил, и ни о чем не думаешь. Иногда ему казалось, что по-настоящему они узнали друг друга не в постели, а именно здесь — бегая по одному маршруту. Ни у Ивайзуми, ни у Ойкавы не было и мысли следовать за Ушивакой по пятам — он выбрал слишком некомфортный темп. Сам Ивайзуми, например, был типичным марафонцем, он бежал медленно, но мог наматывать круги бесконечно. А из Ойкавы вышел бы неплохой спринтер, он любил бегать очень быстро, сразу вырывался вперед, а потом неторопливой трусцой преодолевал оставшееся расстояние.

Но в любом случае, через два часа пробежки они оказывались плечом к плечу и так возвращались домой.

Прилипшая к спине футболка холодила кожу, в ногах гудела приятная усталость, и Ивайзуми потянулся, чувствуя, как прохладный ветер щекочет живот.

— Ушиджима, ты слышал про ловлю на живца?

— Слышал. Дадим объявление, что у меня появилась привычка гулять в одиночестве по ночам?

Ивайзуми откашлялся. Во-первых, он не был уверен, что Ушивака шутит. Во-вторых, никто из знающих Ушиваку в здравом уме и трезвой памяти никогда бы в это не поверил.

— Ты можешь бегать один, — неуверенно предложил Ойкава, и Ивайзуми с Ушивакой недовольно посмотрели на него. — И нечего на меня так смотреть, мы должны отказаться от чего-то ради более важной цели, — отрезал Ойкава. — Я же не предлагаю разъехаться.

Ивайзуми поморщился. Тема разъезда то и дело повисала между ними тремя — и сразу кто-нибудь заминал разговор. В итоге все получалось по-дурацки — они так ни разу не обсудили, что будут делать дальше. С одной стороны, втроем было отчаянно тесно. С другой, им это не мешало. Когда Ойкава хотел побыть один, он уходил из квартиры, как и раньше. Или выпинывал Ушиваку и Ивайзуми в магазин или химчистку. Когда Ивайзуми надоедало общество этих двоих, он надевал наушники, врубал музыку и ложился. А Ушиваку, казалось, вообще пространство не беспокоило. 

— Хорошо. Одинокие пробежки, — Ивайзуми пнул желтый кленовый лист, и тот закружился в воздухе. — Ушиджима бегает, мы следом.

— Не годится, — подал голос Ушивака.

— Почему?

— Он же каждый раз придумывает что-то новое. Что можно сделать во время пробежки? Только ударить по голове. А это уже было.

— Изобретательный какой.

— Еще можно отравить Ушиджиму, — вдохновился идеей разнообразия нападений Ивайзуми. — Ты там ничего странного в рот не тащил в последнее время?

Ушивака закашлялся и так густо покраснел, что было заметно даже в темноте.

— Ива-чан! — Ойкава ударил его плечу. — Прекрати!

— Я живу с какими-то пошляками, — пробормотал Ивайзуми и отпихнул Ойкаву, заходя домой.

Под ноги попалась какая-то обувь, Ивайзуми споткнулся и подставил руки, чтобы от души врезаться в стену, как крепкая хватка дернула его назад, удерживая на ногах.

— Осторожнее, — серьезно сказал Ушивака, а Ойкава на него смотрел так странно, как будто первый раз видел. И как будто с благодарностью.

— Ива-чан всегда такой неуклюжий, — прервал он воцарившуюся тишину и поставил на место стойку для обуви — для троих она была слишком маленькой и все время опрокидывалась.

Пока Ивайзуми разгребал конспекты, оставшиеся после учебы, он чувствовал на плече прикосновение Ушиваки, а между лопаток — взгляд Ойкавы. Ложились они спать молча. Ивайзуми привычно устроился между Ойкавой и Ушивакой и проговорил:

— Может, это вообще маньяк?

— Тогда бы полиция знала и сделала объявление.

— Ушиджима может быть первой жертвой.

— Зачем я понадобился маньяку?

— Ива-чан хочет сказать, что у того, кто покушался на тебя, может и не быть явного мотива. Он может быть просто психом. Ты же член сборной, значит, популярная личность.

— В еженедельнике волейбола ты появляешься чаще,— заметил Ушивака.

Ивайзуми чувствовал, как Ойкава распушился от радости.

— Ушивака-чан, ты следишь за тем, что пишут обо мне, — возликовал он.

— Нет, я просто читаю все, о чем там пишут.

Ойкава преувеличенно громко застонал, а Ивайзуми расхохотался.

— Так тебе и надо, Дуракава.

Он начал засыпать, чувствуя, как Ушивака обнимает его за грудь, придвигается ближе, а Ойкава прижимается к нему задницей и щекочет лицо мягкими прядями.

С тех пор, как они начали спать вместе, у них появилось много новых привычек. И как ни странно, они все нравились. А еще в голове Ивайзуми крутилась какая-то мысль, что-то, связанное с Ушивакой, что они упустили.

Он даже поделился с Ойкавой, и тот признался, что ему тоже что-то не дает покоя. Что-то очень очевидное.

— Ойкава, — пробормотал он, уже засыпая, — а кто вообще знает, что Ушиджима живет с нами?

Ойкава зевнул и придвинулся ближе, почти вжимаясь в пах ягодицами:

— На самом деле я думаю, что никто. Мы же не расклеивали объявления. Ушивака-чан?

— Я никому не говорил, — отозвался он и прижался губами к шее Ивайзуми.

— Значит, рано или поздно он начнет искать тебя. Прошла неделя, значит, уже пора…

Они заснули, а Ивайзуми так и не поймал мысль, которая все время его мучила.

А утром Ойкава сообщил, не открывая глаз и на ощупь забирая у Ушиваки чашку утреннего кофе:

— Специально ничего придумывать не станем. Но если подвернется момент, то будем ловить на живца.

По утрам Ивайзуми был согласен на все, что угодно, чем Ойкава регулярно и беззастенчиво пользовался, но даже в таком состоянии он вспомнил, какой у этой идеи недостаток:

— Хорошо, — он глотнул горячий кофе и благодарно улыбнулся Ушиваке, — если на Ушиджиму нападут. Что мы сделаем?

— Вызовем полицию, — твердо ответил Ойкава, и насторожившийся было Ушивака расслабился.

— Тогда план принимается.

Ушивака забрал пустые кружки и ушел, а Ивайзуми вытянулся на футоне и пощекотал Ойкаву вокруг пупка. На белой коже виднелся четкий засос, и его ставил точно не Ивайзуми.

— Что дальше? — рискнул спросить он.

Ойкава набрал побольше воздуха, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь чушь — Ивайзуми видел это по глазам, — но потом сдулся и пожал плечами.

— Может, Ушивака-чан уже не знает, как от нас избиваться. И вообще… Это ведь только секс, да? Он помирится со своей девушкой… Мне одна старшекурсница призналась недавно… Как ты думаешь, Ушивака-чан?

Ушивака стоял в дверном проходе, широко расставив ноги, в одной руке он сжимал футболку, а во второй — полотенце.

— Я думаю, — сказал он, глядя прямо, — я ни разу не был так счастлив.

Он повернулся, скрипнула дверь в ванную и зажурчала вода. Ивайзуми чувствовал себя последним придурком и в придачу — еще и мудаком. Наверное, сложно понять такого как Ушивака, если у тебя всю жизнь был друг, с которым можно было позволить себе все. Даже ни к чему не обязывающий секс. Но сейчас Ивайзуми его почему-то хорошо понимал. Чувствовал, как одиночество, которое всегда окутывало Ушиваку — и даже на площадке, — ушло, испарилось без следа. У Ушиваки оказался заразительный смех и очень неловкая, грубоватая забота. В горле пощипывало.

Ойкава молча встал, и Ивайзуми поднялся следом. В крошечной ванной и одному-то было не развернуться, но они оба втиснулись позади Ушиваки и крепко обняли его со спины. Они так и стояли, пока Ушивака чистил зубы и брился, а потом выпустили его и дали друг другу пять.

***

Кампус родного факультета гудел, словно встревоженный рой. Проталкиваясь к вывешенным на первом этаже доскам с объявлениями, Ивайзуми уже знал, что там увидит. Списки. Много списков. Списки допущенных до экзаменов, списки получающих зачеты досрочно, списки отстраненных от сессии, списки проходящих по особому режиму… И расписание экзаменов.

Мимо пролетел обычно степенный декан, и Ивайзуми проводил его удивленным взглядом. Это была его первая сессия в университете, но ему всегда казалось, что преподаватели как-то поспокойнее реагируют на это дело.

К нему кто-то протолкался, и Ивайзуми увидел одногруппника — Мурату. Тот выглядел до неприличия счастливым и показал знак победы.

— Как с досрочными сдачами? — поинтересовался он. — У меня три экзамена.

— Экзаменов нет, — качнул головой Ивайзуми,— зато почти все зачеты и по одному только письменный тест.

— Круто, — восхитился Мурата. — А я думал, все спортсмены не учатся.

Ивайзуми только пожал плечами, прикидывая, как занудство Ойкавы и то, что он настоял по максимуму ходить на пары, сберегло ему время.

— Слушай,— спросил он,— а что за суета у преподавателей?

— А, нас не касается, — Мурата махнул рукой. — Правительственная ревизия. Преподов она по идее тоже не касается, но ты же знаешь, как оно бывает…

Ивайзуми представления не имел, но решил не развивать тему — дела до ревизии ему не было никакого. Он сфотографировал расписание экзаменов и начал проталкиваться к выходу — тренировка начиналась через сорок минут, как раз успеет добраться до волейбольного зала, переодеться и даже что-то перехватить.

Но когда он появился на месте и отыскал Ойкаву с Ушивакой, то выяснилось, что тренировки не будет.

— Зал на проверке, — сказал тренер, держа на весу кипу листов. — И заниматься сегодня негде. Такума-сан договорился с баскетболистами, они поделятся с нами залом, но это начиная с завтрашнего дня. А сегодня отдыхайте или сдавайте свои хвосты, знаю вас, бездельники, и вот, разбирайте, индивидуальные программы тренировок.

Ивайзуми взял свой лист, рассматривая список упражнений, количество подходов и рекомендации. Мимо прошел Кобаяши, демонстративно толкнул Ушиваку — точнее, попытался толкнуть, а тот не сдвинулся с места и, кажется, даже не заметил толчка, погрузившись в изучение своего тренировочного плана.

— Мне нравится,— заключил он, глядя на тренера, и тот только покачал головой. А потом отозвал в сторонку.

Ивайзуми с Ойкавой дожидались его у выхода из спортивного комплекса. Этот выходной был таким неожиданным, что Ивайзуми досадовал — если бы они узнали раньше, то не нужно было сломя голову мчаться в университет, чтобы узнать расписание, а можно было отоспаться и нормально съездить до обеда. Даже толком не сходишь никуда — начал накрапывать дождь. А телефон еще утром выдал штормовое предупреждение.

Впрочем, у него появилась идея.

— А вы знаете, что сегодня одна из финальных игр? — небрежно заметил он, когда к ним подошел Ушивака.

— Хочешь посмотреть? — Ойкава не был фанатом бейсбола, но игры смотрел с удовольствием и неплохо в нем разбирался.

— Найдем кафешку с большим экраном, забьем места пораньше, посидим, поболеем.

— Зачем кафешку?

А, ну да. Ушивака терпеть не мог всякие публичные места. Иногда Ивайзуми думал, что его бывшая девушка все-таки святая, что продержалась целый месяц с человеком, которого меньше всего в жизни интересовали развлечения и тусовки. Впрочем, Ивайзуми это устраивало.

— Большой экран, — пояснил Ойкава. — Бейсбол лучше смотреть на большом экране, а наш телевизор — это смех один.

— К тому же наш барахлил, и включали мы его месяц назад, — добавил Ивайзуми, доставая телефон.

— Если дело только в большом экране, мы можем посмотреть у меня, — неуверенно сказал Ушивака, а Ойкава расплылся в улыбке.

— Точно! К тому же, вдруг убийца устроил там засаду? Мы его в один момент скрутим.

— Ойкава, не придумывай чепухи, как будто тебе совсем не интересно посмотреть, как живет Ушивака.

— Вряд ли там засада, — заметил тот. — Это дом моих родителей. Я так редко бываю.

Ивайзуми опешил. О своих родителях Ушивака не упоминал никогда, даже мельком, и вот теперь они идут в гости.

— Эмм, — осторожно заметил он. — А мы никого не стесним?

Ушивака посмотрел как-то странно и достал телефон.

— Определенно никого. Мне нужно предупредить, что мы придем.

Ойкава потянул Ивайзуми за собой, давая Ушиваке спокойно поговорить, но тот нагнал их уже через минуту. Но не успел он убрать телефон, как раздался звонок.

— Да, дядя. Собираюсь в старый дом… Позже. Да. Нет. Ночевать не планирую. — Ушивака поднял глаза к небу, на собирающиеся тучи и добавил: — Я подумаю.

Он убрал телефон и сказал:

— Раньше чем через два часа смысла ехать нет. Можем где-нибудь посидеть. 

Ивайзуми хмурился, поглядывая на Ушиваку, пока они шагали к одному из студенческих кафе. Мимо проехала, шелестя шинами, серебристая BMW.


	6. Chapter 6

В небольшой раменной было полно народа, но им повезло — у оконной стойки нашлось место для троих. Ивайзуми смотрел, как ветер треплет тонкие ветви деревьев, и думал, что в такую погоду преступные дела точно не делаются. К тому же рамен немного горчил, и Ойкава успел украсть из его тарелки яйцо, а Ивайзуми даже не ударил его палочками.

— Стареешь, Ива-чан, — прокомментировал Ойкава, поедая свою добычу.

— Да оно какое-то тухлое, — подумав, ответил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава поперхнулся, а Ушивака засмеялся. Но свою миску отодвинул от Ойкавы подальше. 

Когда у него в кармане тихонько пиликнул телефон, Ушивака встал.

— Идемте. Тут недалеко.

Они шагали по Оумачи — мимо череды разношерстных магазинов, сквозь толпу японцев и туристов, а потом Ушивака повернул между двумя многоэтажными комплексами и устремился глубже. Улица мелела, магазинов становилось все меньше, пока они окончательно не растворились в парковой зоне.

Дом вырос перед ними после очередного поворота. Он возвышался над невысоким черным забором белыми стенами двух этажей. Ушивака толкнул ворота, которые оказались не заперты, и шагнул внутрь. 

Они шагал по гладкой, чисто подметенной дорожке, и Ивайзуми не оставляло чувство неестественности. Словно дом хотел казаться лучше и моложе, чем был на самом деле. 

Дорожка вилась вокруг стен, но была расчищена только от ворот до двери, окна на втором этаже были затянуты бамбуковой пленкой, а чисто вымытые стекла первого матово отражали потемневшее небо.

В доме давно никто не жил.

Когда Ушивака толкнул дверь, включая свет и проходя внутрь, нос защекотало от запаха дерева и свежесрезанных цветов. Ивайзуми и Ойкава вошли следом, и в полупустой прихожей отозвались их тихие шаги. Ойкава украдкой провел пальцем по дальней полке — пыль. Хотя пол был идеально гладкий и чистый, можно было даже рассмотреть медовый узор из годовых колец. 

Дом был большой, красивый, холодный и совсем пустой. А еще он наверняка стоил кучу денег.

— Ушивака-чан, а где живут твои родители?

Ушивака кинул куртку на низкий диван, прошелся по комнате, щелкая пультом, и Ивайзуми почувствовал, как заработал кондиционер, а в воздухе потянуло озоном.

— Нигде. Они погибли во время землетрясения, — Ушивака кинул пульт на столик и скрылся в одной из дверей: Ивайзуми видел, что это была, кажется, столовая. — Точнее, отец погиб, а мама умерла через месяц после.

Захлопали дверцы шкафов, раздался шелест упаковок, а потом Ушивака вернулся.

— Так что нам никто не помешает, если вы об этом.

— Идиот ты, — с досадой сказал Ивайзуми.

Он не очень-то умел утешать. И вообще не был уверен, что Ушивака нуждается в утешении. Но Ойкава думал по-другому.

Он подошел к Ушиваке и вдруг крепко обнял.

— Вообще-то, — сказал он на ухо, — не думай, что я такой сентиментальный и хочу тут с тобой обниматься. Это Ива-чан, он хочет, но вечно стесняется, и я делаю это за него.

Ойкава уткнулся Ушиваке в грудь лицом и вздохнул. А окаменевший Ушивака отмер, неловко обнял Ойкаву за плечи и посмотрел поверх его головы прямо в глаза Ивайзуми.

Ойкава, конечно, придурок, и вечно несет всякую чушь, но в этот раз он не так уж и не прав. Ивайзуми подошел и смущенно боднул головой Ушиваку в плечо.

— Большой телевизор в гостиной, — хрипло сказал Ушивака и откашлялся. — Мне сказали, что он отлично работает.

— Сказали? — насторожился Ойкава. Он все время, что они находились здесь, напряжено думал.

— Здесь обычно живут сторож и экономка, Ямазаки-сан. Они смотрят за домом и время от времени наводят порядок, — пояснил Ушивака. — Я звонил им, попросил, чтобы хотя бы пыль смахнули.

— А где они?

Глаза у Ушиваки были покрасневшие, у Ойкавы, которого Ивайзуми отцепил от него — тоже. Сентиментальный идиот. Два идиота. 

— Удалились в гости к дочери, когда узнали, что приведу в гости друзей. Идемте, там комната уже нагрелась.

— А ты часто кого-нибудь приводишь?

— Первый раз. Но я иногда тут ночую, так что они привыкли.

В тот момент за окном громыхнуло, а стекла задрожали от порыва ветра.  
В маленькой уютной гостиной было и правда тепло — даже чересчур, по мнению Ивайзуми. Зато Ойкава довольно прищурился и чуть ли не обнюхал стены.

— Здесь есть отопление?

— Газовое. Мама много болела и вечно мерзла, — Ушивака сдернул с широкого дивана защитный чехол, свернул и бросил в угол. — Папа, правда, говорил, что она его еще переживет. Располагайтесь, сейчас принесу что-нибудь из кухни.

Ойкава увязался следом, в Ивайзуми обошел комнату. На полке стояла фотография — огромный мужчина с чертами Ушиваки, только более грубыми и гротескными, и крошечная бледная женщина. Они были как будто из двух разных миров, но вместе смотрелись как одно целое. Может быть, потому что между ними на отцовской ладони сидел маленький мальчик с большими глазами и тянулся сразу к обоим.

Ивайзуми поставил фотографию на место и взялся за пульт. Экран осветил комнату, настройки безнадежно сбились, но, когда Ушивака и Ойкава вернулись, нагруженные кусочками рыбы, холодным говяжьим языком и фруктами, он разобрался с пультом, который больше походил на пульт космического корабля, и даже настроил нужный канал. 

Сидели прямо на полу — Ивайзуми приложил ладонь к доскам и почувствовал тепло.

— Мы все-таки страшные идиоты, — Ойкава в одной руке держал кусок дыни, во второй — язык. Ивайзуми дал ему по пальцам, чтобы не жадничал. — Ушивака-чан, ты хоть примерно представляешь, сколько стоит этот дом?

Ойкава выглядел так, будто на площадке разгадал сигналы соперника.

— Знаю. Примерно — миллиард йен, но если точно, могу посмотреть заключение агентства.

Ивайзуми словно пристукнуло мешком, Ойкава выглядел примерно так же.

— Что? — спросил Ушивака. — Ойкава, не смотри на меня как на идиота, я уже отвык от этого.

— Ушивака-чан, — ласково начал Ойкава, и Ивайзуми понял, что не собирается вмешиваться, а будет только наблюдать. — Когда мы размышляли, кому бы тебя понадобилось убивать, мы не знали, что у тебя есть дом общей стоимостью в миллиард. Знаешь, Ушивака-чан, людей убивают за куда меньшие деньги.

Ушивака смотрел, широко раскрыв глаза, и Ивайзуми потянулся, ободряюще ущипнул его за руку.

— Ушиджима, если бы ты умер, кому бы достался дом?

За окном снова грохнуло, а Ушивака задумался.

— Не знаю. Наверное, дяде. Младший брат мамы. У меня есть еще родственники, но этот ближайший.

— А где сейчас твой дядя? — Ойкава подобрался поближе. — Вы вообще общаетесь?

— Ойкава, ему незачем меня убивать, он из семьи моей матери и у него полно денег. И да, мы общаемся. Вы тоже. Он заместитель ректора.

Ивайзуми вспоминал Такуму-сан — на самом деле они редко виделись, и тем более не общались, но тот оказался поклонником волейбола и довольно много делал для команды: по крайней мере, у них никогда не было трудностей с экипировкой, тренировочными выездами, и даже появился командный автобус. Тренер поговаривал, что удалось убедить его закупить для команды курс разрешенной фармы — раз уж они взялись за серьезные цели.

Серьезный, уважаемый человек. Стал бы такой убивать своего племянника? Ивайзуми представил, как Такума-сан крадется за Ушивакой по аллее с булыжником в руках — и заподозрил, что у него сейчас такое же выражение лица, как и у Ойкавы.

А тот задумчиво сказал:

— Вот если бы я решил прикончить Ушиваку-чан, — на лице у него появилось мечтательное выражение, — вот если бы я решил его прикончить…

За окном полыхнула молния, добела осветив комнату и выжигая ее очертания на сетчатке. Через несколько секунд раздался такой оглушительный раскат грома, будто за окном взорвалась бомба.

Ивайзуми его перебил:

— Просто сейчас самое время признаться Ушиваке, что его убийцы — мы.

Он рванул вперед стремительным броском, смыкая пальцы на горле Ушиваки и веря, что Ойкава не зевает — слишком удачный момент.

И тот не подкачал — навалился следом, они покатились по комнате, скользя вместе с циновками. Ивайзуми впервые услышал, как Ушивака ругается, и это стоило того. Они с Ойкавой хохотали во все горло, отбиваясь от чувствительных пинков, пока все трое не затихли, уткнувшись носами в пол.

— Идиоты, — Ушивака закрыл голову руками. — Дебилы. Кретины.

— Учись, Ива-чан, вот Ушивака-чан человек неопытный, но словарный запас у него богатый, в отличие от тебя.

Ивайзуми вяло пнул Ойкаву и потянул Ушиваку к себе, обнимая. 

— Извини, тупая была шутка, — горло под пальцами пульсировала едва заметным током крови. — Но она напрашивалась, знаешь, все эти истории, когда самый главный помощник в расследовании преступления оказывается убийцей…

— Вы с Ойкавой читаете слишком много детективов, — проворчал Ушивака.

Ойкава подобрался ближе, улегся рядом и мягко поцеловал. А потом продолжил, как будто не было всей этой возни:

— Но если бы я убивал Ушиваку-чана, то действовал бы наверняка — огнестрельное оружие или яд.

— Оружие надо купить для начала, — возразил Ивайзуми. — К тому же сразу возникнет вопрос мотива. А кто будет расследовать несчастный случай? Люди каждый день на рельсы падают и из окон выбрасываются.

— А еще, — проговорил Ойкава, и его голос звучал очень странно, — сегодня хороший момент для ловли на живца.

Ивайзуми хмурился. На лицо Ушиваки падали блики от рекламы, игра должна была вот-вот начаться, под ложечкой неприятно тянуло.

— Ойкава, — начал он.

— Ива-чан, максимум, что произойдет, проторчим несколько часов на улице, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся он.

— У меня тут есть теплая одежда, — подал голос Ушивака. 

— Да вы издеваетесь оба, — рассердился Ивайзуми. — Вызовем полицию, это их дело.

— Я не собираюсь обезвреживать убийцу, Ива-чан, — возмутился Ойкава. — Мы дождемся удобного момента и вызовем полицию. Но куда ее вызывать, если никто так и не нападет?

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Сейчас мы уходим…

— Бейсбол…

— Что тебе важнее, бейсбол или Ушивака-чан?

Ивайзуми на всякий случай решил больше не шутить и вздохнул.

— Ладно. Ладно, Ойкава.

— К тому же вы всегда можете вернуться в дом, — сказал Ушивака. 

Телефонный звонок прервал разговор, и Ойкава сделал страшные глаза:

— Кто бы это ни был — ты один и собираешься спать, — быстро проговорил он.

Ушивака нахмурился, кивнул и взял трубку:

— Да, дядя. Нет, они уже ушли.

Ойкава выглянул в окно, а потом поманил Ивайзуми за собой. Ушивака метнулся куда-то, разговаривая на ходу:

— Останусь. Нет, они не вернутся, у них планы на вечер, я уговаривал.

Он кинул им две теплые куртки. Толстая ткань пахла Ушивакой и одиночеством, как будто одежду давно не носили.

Они прокрались в холл, слушая, как Ушивака разговаривает о каких-то пустяках, и выскользнули за дверь. Дождя почти не было, но ветер рвал на части, то и дело швыряя в лицо тяжелые холодные капли.

— Поставь телефон на бесшумный режим, будем ждать до утра. — Ойкава, похоже, был настроен решительно, а еще, как выяснилось, он успел сунуть в карман два яблока.

— Будем хрустеть как идиоты? — проворчал Ивайзуми.

— Нет, мысль о том, что дома есть еще, будет меня согревать, — Ойкава сунул ему в руку второе яблоко, и они осторожно пошли вокруг дома.

— Надо решить, где будем сидеть, — сказал он на ухо. 

— Тебе не кажется, что решать надо было раньше? — язвительно ответил Ивайзуми, но послушно пошел за Ойкавой.

Наверное, когда-то это было японским садом — сейчас деревья и кусты разрослись, образуя низкую, по грудь, рощицу, усыпанную валунами. Они с Ойкавой нырнули внутрь, и сразу после этого полыхнула молния, освещая пустую дорожку, деревья, веранду. На первом этаже горел свет, потом загорелось еще одно окно.

Через пятнадцать минут томительного ожидания силуэт в окне исчез, а потом потух свет.

— Ойкава, — проговорил Ивайзуми в пушистый капюшон, — ты специально сюда шел?

— Великий Ойкава-сан продумывает все до мелочей, — самодовольству в голове Ойкавы мог бы позавидовать кто угодно. — Но я не ожидал, что будет так хорошо видно окна Ушиваки-чан, — признался он, и Ивайзуми передумал бить его голове.

— Тогда предлагай, чем займемся, — сказал он. — Или я усну.

— Час посидим, а потом погуляем по территории.

— Надеюсь, Ушиджима не забыл нас предупредить о какой-нибудь сигнализации или сторожевых псах.

— Здесь есть только два сторожевых пса, и это мы с тобой, — заметил Ойкава.

Время, обозначенное Ойкавой, истекло неожиданно быстро — впрочем, им с Ойкавой никогда не было скучно вдвоем.

— Идем, Ива-чан. 

Ойкава поднялся и потянул Ивайзуми за собой. Они обошли территорию вокруг дома за какие-то жалкие полчаса. К тому же начался дождь, и Ивайзуми думал, кто из них идиот — Ойкава, который все это предложил, потому что охранять Ушиваку можно было, затаившись в доме, или он, который на все это согласился.

Проходя мимо ворот, Ивайзуми тронул створку, выглядывая наружу, но совершенно предсказуемо ничего не увидел.

— Давай уж заодно периметр обойдем, — предложил он. Ойкава в ответ натянул капюшон поглубже и вышел первый.

На машину они натолкнулись, когда обошли вокруг забора. Серая, неприметная Тойота жалась к обочине в совершенно неположенном для этого месте, но для этого ее еще надо было увидеть.

— Совсем оборзели, — проворчал Ивайзуми, — паркуются где ни попадя.

— Ива-чан, — напряженно сказал Ойкава. — А вдруг это его машина?

— Совсем спятил уже со своей игрой в детектива.

— Ива-чан, послушай, здесь домов — единицы, от остальных — слишком далеко. 

По спине пополз холодок. Черт. Да нет, ерунда. Это легко проверить. Любой нормальный владелец машины сделает это.

Ивайзуми решительно подошел к темной машине, достал ключи, глубоко вздохнул и с силой провел острием металлического брелка по скважине, зажмурившись в ожидании воя.

Любой нормальный владелец машины сделает это. Поставит на сигнализацию.

— Звони в полицию, идиот. Ты ведь брал телефон того мужика, который звонил Ушиваке?

Ойкава уже торопливо искал номер. Полицейского, судя по всему, он поднял из кровати и коротко объяснил, что происходит.

— Патруль далеко, будет в лучшем случае через десять минут.

— Главное, чтобы нас не упекли за ложный вызов, — со смешком сказал Ивайзуми, его немного потряхивало, а ноги от страха были ватными. Ушивака может постоять за себя, к тому же он явно настороже. Но успокоиться не получалось.

Надо было идти. Они с Ойкавой переглянулись. Но сначала хорошо бы застопорить машину. 

— Ойкава, знаю, тупой вопрос… но у тебя нет с собой шпильки?

Ойкава какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом подошел к машине и взялся за ручку. И открыл дверь. 

— Твою мать, — прошептал Ивайзуми и торопливо нырнул внутрь. Как он и думал — автомат, заклинить педаль глаза ничего не стоит. Как только кто-нибудь поедет, машина прыгнет вперед и заглохнет.

А когда он выбрался из машины, они с Ойкавой помчались к дому. Дождь хлынул стеной, когда они оказались на веранде. В доме царила тишина. Они вступили в холл, прислушиваясь, но кроме собственного дыхания, Ивайзуми не мог уловить ничего. В горле немного запершило, и Ивайзуми попытался неслышно откашляться, когда понял, что Ойкава делает то же самое.

Едва заметно тянуло тухлятиной, и по спине ползли мурашки. Когда они пересекли холл, запах усилился, и в горле запершило сильнее.

— Ива-чан, мы идиоты, — вдруг сказал Ойкава. — Пахнет серой. Это же газ! Где его комната?!

Они рванули по коридору, и Ивайзуми пытался сориентироваться, в какой из комнат горел свет. Дом казался бесконечным, свет не включался, а запах газа стал невыносимым. Ивайзуми сорвал с себя куртку и прижал к лицу — сразу стало легче.

— Здесь! — крикнул Ойкава и толкнул дверь. Заперто. 

— Точно здесь?

— Да, смотри, в этой комнате мы разговаривали, а потом свет загорелся справа.

Ивайзуми сначала приложился плечом, но в этом крыле стены были крепкие, европейские — и дверь им под стать. От усилия она только скрипнула. Поэтому Ивайзуми отошел к противоположной стене и примерился. А потом со всей силы ударил ногой. Дверь прогнулась, грохнула, но устояла.

— Черт, Ива-чан, они спрашивают адрес! Сейчас, сейчас...

Ивайзуми примерился и ударил еще раз. От газа слезились глаза и уже начала кружиться голова.

— Давай вместе, они уже едут.

Ойкава встал рядом.

— На счет три!

— Давай.

— Один. Два. Три!

Дверь вылетела с оглушительным треском, газ хлынул в коридор, и Ивайзуми едва не вывернуло наизнанку. Ушивака лежал навзничь на полу, словно к чему-то тянулся, и Ивайзуми накрыло таким диким ужасом, что в голове немедленно прочистилось.

Они с Ойкавой схватили Ушиваку и поволокли прочь. И весь путь, что они сбивали спины об углы незнакомого дома, Ивайзуми пытался почувствовать — бьется ли сердце? дышит ли он?

Оглушительно чистый воздух ударил под дых с такой силой, что они рухнули на колени. И, не сговариваясь, поволокли Ушиваку прочь — в голове билась одна мысль: газ может взорваться, сейчас гроза, хватит одной искры. 

Где-то вдалеке взвыла сирена, потом еще одна.

А потом раздался оглушительный удар — машина за воротами врезалась в дерево и застыла, а через мгновенье заполыхали огни полицейской машины.

Ивайзуми в панике тормошил Ушиваку, Ойкава только мешался, и Ивайзуми его все время отталкивал. По неподвижному белому лицу стекали капли дождя, а голова бессильно свешивалась набок.

А потом Ушивака закашлялся и его вырвало.

Мир вокруг словно ожил, пришел в движение и рассыпался какофонией звуков. Люди в ярко-желтых защитных комбинезонах и прорезиненных масках ныряли в дом, сверкали огни полицейских машин, которые как будто размножились, от синих и белых халатов мелькало в глазах.

Ушивака на носилках выглядел чудовищно неправильно. Ивайзуми и Ойкава шли рядом, а голоса окружающих, завывания сирен и шум грозы — доносились будто через толстый слой ваты.

— Молодых людей мы тоже забираем. Все вопросы после оказания помощи.

Ивайзуми даже не сразу понял, что это о них, и заозирался — что происходит. В машине скорой пахло пластиком и спиртом, Ушивака под капельницей и с лицом, закрытым кислородной маской, казался чужаком.

Когда к собственному лицу прижалась гибкая маска, Ивайзуми хотел было отмахнуться, но едва вдохнул кислород, как желание сопротивляться угасло. Они с Ойкавой дышали, привалившись друг к другу, а сосредоточенная медсестра что-то изучала сразу на трех планшетах, подключенных к изголовью койки.

А у Ивайзуми в голове крутилась шутка про то, что им все-таки придется искать диагонального — по крайней мере на ближайшее время, — и это было совершенно не смешно.


	7. Эпилог

Ушивака появился на пороге их квартиры ровно через десять дней.

— Ушивака-чан похудел, — констатировал Ойкава, а Ивайзуми молча втащил его в квартиру, и они, пихаясь, втолкнули его в комнату.

Ойкава так тщательно ощупывал Ушиваку, как будто искал переломы, а потом заключил:

— Мышцы в порядке. Но играть рановато.

— Господи, идиот, он сюда не играть пришел. Не обращай внимания, Ойкава, когда волнуется, начинает нести двое больше чуши, чем обычно.

Ушивака едва заметно улыбнулся и опустился на футон — а потом со вздохом потянулся.

— В больнице короткие кровати, — сообщил он с недоумением.

— Возмутительно, — с чувством сказал Ойкава и улегся рядом, обнимая его так осторожно, словно тот был стеклянный. 

Если говорить честно, то Ивайзуми ощущал себя примерно так же. Он лег, прижимаясь к Ушиваке. И вдруг понял, что он скучал. Отчаянно скучал — точно так же как Ойкава, который сейчас тараторил о пустяках вроде погоды. Об университете, о команде, проигравшей матч, где не было их троих, и с трудом выигравшей следующий. Ушиваки не хватало на площадке — Ивайзуми только сейчас осознал, насколько хорошо и комфортно им игралось. Но еще больше его не хватало дома. И дело было даже не в кофе в постели. И не в двух кактусах, что получили имена Ити и Годзилла. И Годзилла был намного круче Ити, потому что был больше, на что Ойкава фыркал и обещал, что они с Ити еще продемонстрируют свои способности.

И нет, черт возьми, они не разговаривали со своими кактусами. Ну разве только совсем немного.

Отставка уважаемого Такумы-сенсея прошла для университета почти незамеченной. Ивайзуми бы вообще не обратил внимания, если бы не знал подоплеку разговоров. Его обнаружили без сознания в машине — после удара он отключился и не смог уйти. Тогда же, как выяснилось, и арестовали. Чистосердечное признание он написал в обмен на смягчение наказания.

Ивайзуми было интересно, почему он рисковал домом стоимостью в миллиард, но Ушивака, к которому они пришли на следующий день, пояснил — что по сравнению со строительной компанией, которую основал его отец на деньги матери, стоимость дома не так велика.

— Слушай, а откуда деньги у твоих родителей? — спросил тогда Ойкава.

— Мамины, она из семьи финансистов. А отец рабочий, он руководил бригадой, которая перестраивала этот дом.

— История как в сказке, — заметил Ойкава. — И никто не возражал?

Ушивака пожал плечами:

— Маму было не переспорить. Она влюбилась, а дедушка и бабушка ей не могли ни в чем отказать. Отец в банковском деле ничего не понимал, зато взял у нее деньги и основал строительную компанию с той самой бригадой. 

Отец Ушивака в итоге лучше вложил деньги, чем семья жены. Во время банковского кризиса они потеряли больше половины состояния, а последние события только усугубили ситуацию. В то время как Сендай Билдинг даже после смерти владельца и главы продолжала развиваться и все активнее занималась строительством.

— Дядя хотел поправить финансовые дела семьи и сделал несколько крупных вложений, деньги на которые позаимствовал у Университета. Государственная аудиторская проверка свалилась как снег на голову, его источники говорили, что раньше следующего года не ждать — а за это время его вложения могли окупиться.

— А как он попал в дом? Мы же внимательно смотрели…

— Он в нем вырос, — просто сказал Ушивака. — И хорошо знает. Машину оставил рядом с небольшой калиткой, ее почти не видно, там раньше ходил садовник, который работал обычно по ночам. 

Ивайзуми и Ойкава пристыжено переглянулись — сыщики, тоже мне.

— А вот предохраняющие вентили с газовых труб он срезал заранее. И достаточно было только толкнуть рычаг, чтобы начал поступать газ.

Ушивака выглядел растерянным и пришибленным, и Ивайзуми с Ойкавой, не сговариваясь, взяли его за руку.

— Давай, — сказал Ойкава на прощание. — Мы тебя ждем.

 

От Ушиваки пахло незнакомо — стерильной чистотой и немного лекарствами. И Ивайзуми заново привыкал к нему — трогал ладонь, крупную, с длинными мозолистыми от мяча пальцами, гладил по груди, переплетаясь пальцами с Ойкавой.

Целоваться с Ушивакой они тоже потянулись одновременно. Страх, от которого в ту ночь свело горло, постепенно уплывал, растворяясь в теплом знакомом дыхании.

— Знаешь, мы тут с Ива-чаном подумали, — сказал вдруг Ойкава и вроде как даже немного засмущался, а Ивайзуми лениво приподнял голову — ну что еще он придумал. — В общем, мы тут подумали… Давай с нами встречаться?

Ивайзуми упал на подушку, стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Ты, как выяснилось, состоятельный жених, — продолжал рассуждать Ойкава, — у тебя есть панель в полстены — смотреть фильмы про инопланетян.

— Трахается как бог, — подсказал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава послушно повторил:

— Трахается как бог… Что? Ива-чан! Дай мне сосредоточиться! Так, о чем я…

— Умеет варить кофе, — снова подсказал Ивайзуми.

Ойкава посмотрел подозрительно, но кивнул.

— Что-то я еще забыл, — пробормотал он. — А, да… Еще мы ужасно скучали. Что думаешь?

Ушивака, похоже, ни о чем не думал — просто лежал, крепко их обнимая, и чему-то тихо улыбался.

В общем, Ивайзуми решил, что это согласие. А еще он помнил, что в настоящих детективах у героев обязательно случалась личная жизнь — вроде награды за труд. Ивайзуми не думал, что они с Ойкавой так уж сильно перетрудились, спасая Ушиваку, но если бы не вся эта история, то они вряд ли сейчас лежали вот так — и чувствовали себя абсолютно счастливыми.

Так что все к лучшему.


End file.
